


Evolution

by Macx



Series: Shards [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past and Present collide. Kagome went through the well and all is as she is used to -- until a car pulls up in front of her school and delivers her to Shikon Enterprises. She's in for a surprise when she learns who is behind Shikon Enterprises and what happened in the brief time she was home -- and the long time she was missing in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: minor character death mentioned; het sex
> 
> Evolution is a direct sequel to Reassembled, picks up on events there and continues them into the future.

 

It was one of those days. Blue sky, the sun out and shining strongly, its heat warming up the fields, the grass and the trees. No cloud in the sky. The forest was teeming with life, people were on their fields, working, and the happy cries of children playing close by sometimes pierced the air.

Inuyasha sat on the small hill overlooking a field of grass, sharp eyes on the horizon. It had been five days. Five long days. Kagome had returned home to her world after the final and decisive battle against Naraku. She hadn't seen them in such a long time, Inuyasha understood her need to go. Her longing for contact to the people she loved. She had a mother, a brother and that strange old coot of a grandfather. They all wanted to know how she was.

A small smile flitted over Inuyasha's features. Family was important. He knew that only too well. He hadn't had one for too long, ever since his mother had died when he had been just a child, and it had taken almost too long for him to find a surrogate family in form of Kagome, Shippo, Sango and... Miroku.

His own yearning grew.

Miroku had left almost immediately after Kagome. He wanted to visit his stepfather and teacher, Mushin. Inuyasha had been drawn between going with his lover and bonded partner, and staying here. In the end, Miroku had told him he'd be back soon and that Inuyasha didn't have to come along. The journey wasn't dangerous and he would travel on Hachi, who would fly him to the remote temple. Inuyasha had relented. He knew he would be bored to death within a day. His lover had to talk with the old drunkard of a monk. The kazaana was gone, his own powers were developing in leaps now that his spiritual energy wasn't devoured by the black hole any more, and Inuyasha understood the need to be with someone who had known him for all his life; who understood more about these powers than one might think.

So he had stayed here with Shippo, who had no problems playing with the village's children and having a fun time. Sango had returned to the demon exterminator's village with Kirara, but she wanted to be back when Kagome came through the well again.

Sharp, amber eyes picked up movement at the horizon and Inuyasha perked up. His eyes narrowed at the sole figure coming toward where he was sitting. Tall, dark-haired, dressed in flowing, black robes.... And the jingle of a staff audible even from here. He sniffed and his eyes lit up, a wide, warm smile stretching his lips.

"Miroku!" he whispered, happiness in his voice.

He was on his feet and running toward the familiar figure of his lover before he could even think about it.

Miroku stopped when he saw him, smiling, then found himself with an armful of half-demon who bowled him over. Inuyasha pressed his lips to his lover's, devouring him.

"Whoa, Inuyasha! People might think you missed me!" Miroku laughed when he was freed from the possessive lips.

Inuyasha straddled him, growling softly, then kissed him again.

"I did," he panted between kisses and licks. "Daily. Every hour. Missed you a lot."

Fingers carded into his long, white hair, holding on, and it was clear he hadn't been the only one feeling alone.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

"Mushin and I talked a lot," the monk explained, smiling up at his lover, deeply violet eyes filled with warmth and happiness. "He gave me a few pointers how to go about developing what had been blocked by the kazaana. He was kind of surprised at how much energy there is."

Inuyasha's ears flicked and he took his lover's right hand, gazing at it. Smooth, unblemished, no longer covered. Only the golden ring on his middle finger was the sole reminder of what had been there. He kissed the soft palm, licking along the sensitive inside of the wrist. Miroku shivered, his eyes darkening a little.

"Missed you," Inuyasha murmured.

The dark-haired human smiled, cupping his face. "I missed you, too. Is Kagome back already?" he added a question.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Good. I want some time alone with you."

The very words were enough to lance a bolt of unrestrained desire through the hanyou and he jumped up, pulling the slender man to his feet. Miroku laughed, stumbling and almost falling against Inuyasha, who greedily kissed him again. Then they were off to find a secluded place.

*

Miroku looked down at the silver-haired half-demon wrapped around him, the heavy hair falling over Inuyasha's back and partially covering Miroku's chest. His lover's head lay over his ribs, the golden eyes closed, his whole body effectively trapping Miroku underneath him. His expression was one of serene contentment. The monk had no problems with his living, breathing blanket. He had missed his partner while he had been at Mushin's and not just because of the hot sex. It was the whole package. The warmth, the very presence of Inuyasha, his touch, his voice, his... being.

The Shikon no Tama had bound them together, but even before, there had been a bond. Friendship, respect, love...so much.

Miroku gently stroked over the silvery hair, caressing one pointed dog ear, and Inuyasha murmured softly, hugging closer. He grinned a little. His eyes fell on the naked right hand and it was still a shock to see it like this. He hadn't really gotten used to having a healthy limb, but it was slowly getting through.

Naraku was dead.

The curse had been lifted.

The kazaana was gone.

For good. Forever.

Mushin had been surprised, but only briefly. He had inspected his hand, had turned it over again and again, and had finally nodded his agreement to the diagnosis. He was free of the curse. Aiko's revelation that he now had a whole new energy resource at his disposal had surprised and slightly shocked him. Mushin had given him a once over and the old monk had been as serious as never before.

Inuyasha moved and his eyes cracked open, meeting Miroku's thoughtful gaze. He pushed himself up a little, capturing his lips, and the two men kissed leisurely.

"Tell me," the hanyou murmured.

Miroku sighed and readjusted himself to sit more comfortably. "Mushin inspected my powers. Closely. He found... some surprising things."

Inuyasha stroked over his flank, a reassuring caress against the warm skin, but he was otherwise silent.

"All Houshis have spiritual powers. It's what makes us what we are. Some are stronger, some weaker. I always thought to be somewhere in the middle, but the kazaana gave me an edge."

"You were never just in the middle, koishii," Inuyasha told him softly. "You're strong. You're no mere human. I knew that from the day we met. You countered Tetsuseiga with your staff and even back then the sword was strong enough to cut through such flimsy barriers as a Houshi's ward."

Miroku shrugged. "My charms could never touch the stronger demons, nor my seals. The ofuda were only useful against the weaker youkai."

"Miroku..."

He silenced him with a kiss. "It's what I thought I were. I didn't know the kazaana was taking up so much of what I really was. Aiko said it blocked me. It's true. I can feel the difference. It's growing each and every day. Mushin said I'm not even fully developed now."

Inuyasha looked at him, eyes thoughtful. "So... what does it mean? Is it dangerous?"

"No. It's me, Inuyasha. I'm in touch with something that was always there, but never at my disposal. Now it is. I need to train it, see where the limits are. It's like mastering the Tetsuseiga in a way. There's not just what you can see, but also where you can go."

Inuyasha was silent for a while, just caressing him in a gentle pattern. "Good," he finally said.

"Good?"

"I won't have to protect you all the time then."

"What?" Miroku exclaimed, putting some outrage into his voice.

"You're just a human after all."

He flipped them around so he was perched above the hanyou, looking into the teasing amber eyes. Miroku grabbed his lover's wrists and pinned him down.

"Weak human?" he echoed.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, grinning. "Yes."

He arched up and had Miroku off within a second, though his lover lithely stepped out of his reach. Inuyasha stalked him, unable to stop his grin from breaking free. With a quick lunge forward, the hanyou captured the elusive figure against the ground and held him tightly, finding Miroku's willing mouth. The kiss gentled as his overwhelming tenderness flooded up through his desire, and his partner's laughing mouth grew softer and warmer in response.

Inuyasha proceeded to deliver gentle bites and kisses to the exposed throat.

"I give, I give!" Miroku moaned.

Inuyasha licked over one mark, then proceeded down to a nipple to give it a thorough treatment. Miroku cried out, surging up into the torturous mouth. Inuyasha reached down and cupped the straining arousal with one hand, careful of his claws.

"Mine. I won," he growled possessively.

Miroku could only nodded, swallowing hard as he tried to suppress the next cry, but it was futile. Inuyasha knew him too well and he didn't really want to resist. He had never been able to resist this man. He flung back his head, eyes closing as he gave himself completely to the demanding mouth and hands and to the waves of desire radiating through Inuyasha's body and his own.

* * *

It had been over a week now. Inuyasha was growing restless. He had to forcefully remind himself that Kagome had asked him for two weeks, but something was nagging at him, driving him insane with a worry he couldn't define. Miroku was safely back at his side and ever since his lover's return, the two men had reaffirmed their bond in numerous ways. Quite inventive, too. And very, very pleasing, leaving them satisfied and limp and glowing.

Inuyasha didn't care what Kaede or anyone of the village thought about them as long as Miroku was there.

And he was. Gods, he was. He couldn't get enough of this man. Maybe it was a leftover reaction to the loss he had suffered. Miroku had died in his arms because of the poisonous bees and only because of the Shikon bond had he been able to revive. Those dark memories were a large part of Inuyasha's thinking even now. Even though they were both close to immortal, their life energy connected to the other, circling between them, restoring the partner again and again, going through this again wasn't something Inuyasha ever wanted to do again. Experiencing the helplessness, the fear, the terror, the horror...

He pushed the darkness away. Looking around the hanyou found himself at the well again.

'Don't you dare come after me.'

Kagome's words.

He had promised. He really had and he wouldn't. Three more days and the two weeks were up. Then he would go if she hadn't returned by then.

"I knew I would find you here."

The soft words held a teasing tone and he glowered at the dark-haired human smiling insolently at him.

"I'm not going after her," he muttered.

Miroku chuckled. "No, because you promised."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Yes, I promised!"

Those calm, violet eyes were making him crazy and Inuyasha whirled around with a huff, stalking away from the well. He still felt edgy, as if something was very wrong. Miroku fell in step beside him.

"You're worried?" he asked, voice even now. Serious.

The hanyou nodded, ears twitching.

"Any idea why?"

"No."

"Gut feeling? Instinct."

Another nod.

Miroku fell silent. "You could check on her," he said after a while.

"She would skin me alive if I showed up and everything was fine. She has tests and whatever else. I know she wouldn't be happy."

The monk stepped in front of him and smiled slightly. "You can be stealthy if you want to, koishii. Just sneak a look around to calm your nerves, then get back. She doesn't have to know."

Inuyasha frowned. "I'd be breaking a promise," he pointed out.

Miroku shrugged. "Not really. You're not coming after her, just... checking if she's okay. It's either that or you stop running a groove into the ground." He smiled at the last.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and glanced back at the well. It looked innocent in the soft sunlight, the trees moving in the gentle breeze. Old wooden boards, a black hole in the ground, long since dried up. Nothing dangerous, nothing suspicious, and the only connection between this time and Kagome's world. The source of his anxiety.

"Tomorrow," he finally said and started walking again.

Miroku said nothing, just followed him.

*

That night, Inuyasha lay in his lover's arms, listening to the regular breathing, the slow heart beat, reveled in the reassuring warmth of the living body with him, but the tension hadn't left him. They had made love, slow and sensual, Miroku's nimble fingers finding and rediscovering all of his partner's sensitive spots, and when he had sheathed himself in Inuyasha's body, the hanyou had forgotten about his ill feelings for a moment. There had been nothing but the incredible sensation of this man inside him. His man... his lover, his mate, his bonded.

Release had wiped his mind, had made him collapse and cling to the hot, sweaty body that covered him, but when his heart had slowed down and his mind had cleared of the post-coital bliss, the foreboding had returned.

It sat heavily on his mind.

Something was wrong.

Something had happened.

*

Inuyasha rose even before the sun started to crawl up from the horizon. The land was still covered in darkness, but the first gray slivers of the approaching day were visible. A noise behind him made him turn around and the hanyou frowned as he saw Miroku get up, sleepily reaching for his clothes.

"Miro..." he started, but the other man cut him off with a smile.

"I'm coming along. Too cold to be alone."

Inuyasha frowned, but he didn't protest the company. Watching his lover dress, he kept an eye out for any possible trouble, though ever since Naraku's defeat there had been little youkai problems. He suspected most were just too glad to be free of the evil darkness, able to move freely without the danger of being absorbed, and many of the peaceful youkai had gone back to being just that: peaceful. He knew that the more powerful and evil-minded of the survivors would try something sooner or later, terrorizing the weak and exploiting the innocent. Well, he would wait if some stupid youkai would try and take a piece out of him or his friends, then deal with it.

"Let's go," Miroku said softly.

Inuyasha gazed out over the silent, semi-lit surroundings. Here and there a few animals milled, mostly chicken or ducks, but no one was up yet. He shivered slightly in the fresh air and pulled his kimono more tightly around his form.

They walked quietly to the well.

The sun was rising and it was growing lighter, but the silence around them was still very much complete except for a few early birds.

"You still feel ill about the well?" Miroku inquired, the jingle of his staff unnaturally loud in the morning air.

Inuyasha nodded, face tight. "I don't know why. It's perfectly safe. No evil spirits left."

The monk nodded in agreement. He would have been the first to notice.

The well sat in the middle of the clearing, long shadows stretching toward the forest as the first rays of the sun touched it. There was no darkness anywhere, no evil aura, just the old wooden well, unused by humans for decades. Inuyasha walked closer to it, inspecting the low walls. Miroku stopped at one side, closing his eyes, concentrating. His features smoothed out, his head tilted slightly, but there was no alarm in his face.

"Nothing," he said after a while. "I can feel no evil influence."

Inuyasha sighed explosively. Maybe he was really wrong, but he had always trusted his instincts and they had never led him wrong.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked into the warm, violet eyes.

"Go. Check on Kagome. It'll make you feel better."

Miroku smiled warmly and Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll be back as quickly as possible," he promised.

And with that he jumped into the well -

\-- only to land abruptly and quite unexpectedly on the hard-packed earth at the bottom of the well.

* * *

Kaede stood at the well, her face drawn up in a frown as she studied the ancient construct. Inuyasha was pacing near-by, looking angry, furious, worried... all in one and more. Miroku had joined the old miko, waiting for her verdict. He hadn't found anything amiss with the well, even after Inuyasha had climbed out, frantic with the need to know why he couldn't travel through. Nothing they had tried had yielded any result. The well was closed.

"It has closed," Kaede finally said.

"No!" Inuyasha cried. "It can't be closed! Why should it close?!" he demanded.

"Kagome came here because of you, because of the Shikon no Tama in her body, because of Fate, and because the Powers wanted her here. She changed the world and was a key factor in the destruction of Naraku. Her task is now complete."

Kaede's voice was serene, even, final.

"NO!" Inuyasha roared. "It's not complete! We still need her!"

The old woman gazed calmly at him. "What for? The Shikon was completed, Naraku is dead, and you and your bonded found each other, hanyou. There is nothing left for her to do."

Inuyasha was trembling with mixed-up emotions, unable to accept that he wouldn't see the girl who had changed not just the world but him ever again.

"No..."

Miroku walked over to him, touching one shaking shoulder. There was nothing he could do and he knew that the weeks to come would weight heavily on his lover.

"Maybe she can still come here..." Inuyasha whispered.

"The well has closed," Kaede repeated. "On both sides." Her eyes were drawn to the object of their talk. "You won't see her again in this time, Inuyasha."

Miroku's brows drew together and he looked at the miko. "This time?" he queried.

An odd smile cracked the wrinkled features. "You are bonded, Miroku. Think what it means?"

"We share the same life energy..." he started, then trailed off.

She nodded. "Yours is his, his is yours. It's a never-ending cycle. You replenish the other. No beginning, no end. You're not just part of Inuyasha's life, you are both one life now. A life that has no beginning, no end."

Miroku stared at her, aware of Inuyasha's confused rumble at his side, but his mind was too busy processing the implications. They were one life, true. First he had thought that when Aiko had revealed it to them, he would grow as old as Inuyasha because a hanyou had a much different life expectancy. Then Aiko had said something about the energy cycle coursing through them, making them one.

"Kagome can't be a part of this time any more because she has done what she was sent here to do," Kaede continued. "But you can be part of her time."

Inuyasha made another sound and Miroku was aware of the clawed fingers touching his back as he stumbled a little. The implications were getting clearer.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a bit worried.

"We're one, koishii," he murmured. "One life, no beginning, no end. We can see Kagome again. In her time. In five hundred years." His voice was almost monotonous as it hit him like a brick wall.

Inuyasha stared at his lover, wide-eyed, disbelieving. Kaede smiled, then nodded and left, going back to the village.

Miroku turned to the hanyou at his side, trembling himself now. "Five hundred years," he repeated.

"She means we can...?" Inuyasha started, then broke off.

The monk nodded.

"Impossible."

"No beginning, no end...." Miroku laughed giddily. "How old do youkai get?" he asked, almost giggling.

"I have no idea... why?"

"We're not the only ones to continue into her time. Sesshoumaru... Sango... they're bonded by the same means. They'll be there, too. As for Shippo and Kouga... how old do youkai get?" he wanted to know again.

Inuyasha stared at him, shocked, not yet able to understand the full impact of the revelation.

"Most get killed..." he whispered. "Some are ancient... Ryuukossei... he was thousands of years old... My father..." He broke off, suddenly sinking to the ground.

Miroku followed, his own legs refusing to keep him upright any more.

No end...

He fell back against the wooden wall of the well, staring up into the sky. Clouds rode the wind and birds cold be seen here or there.

No end...

Inuyasha suddenly settled over his outstretched legs, placing his hands against the lip of the well, intense amber eyes staring at him. His face was drawn, serious, and slightly too pale. He was as shocked as the monk and trying just as badly to work through it.

"We'll meet her again," he said, voice firm.

"Five hundred years isn't that much of a long stretch," Miroku joked weakly, his stomach somersaulting.

Five hundred years. No end... His own life had been laughingly short so far. Just a fraction of the time they would have to pass till they saw their friend again. Just a blink of the eye of what could be.

Inuyasha touched his face, drawing him out of his stupor. "I love you, koishii. I want to spend this time, all the time we have, with you," he whispered, voice shaking. "More than time than I ever hoped we could have. More than a life time."

Miroku flung his arms around the slightly sturdier form, hugging him close.

More than a life time, yes. More than he could imagine. All the things to come, to see. A whole world out there, not just this little piece of the land. So much...

"Me, too," he replied shakily.

They remained like this, locked together, huddled against the well, clinging to each other as the shock spread again, realization fighting to settle, but it was too early to understand it all.

Two people sharing one life.

* * *

The sound of the school bell had never been so sweet, so liberating and so final. Kagome left the school building with her friends, who were chattering excitedly about the finals, what they had written down as answers, and their expected grades. Kagome was sure she had passed, but her grades would be somewhat... medium to near-failure. But she had participated, she had studied hard, and she had a good feeling. For the next weeks, she would be free of school and after that, she would get her finals back. After that, well she had really no plans. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were dreaming about universities abroad, about possible scholarships, about their future lives. Kagome herself was thinking about returning to the feudal time, look in on her friends, see how they were faring...

"Wow, will you look at that?"

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the excited exclamation and her eyes swept over the street to find the source of the obvious excitement in her friends' voices.

There was a black limousine parked across the street of the school. The windows were tinted and the driver, in uniform, stood next to the car, apparently waiting for someone. As the girls stood and gaped, the man pushed away from the car and approached them. He was tall, maybe in his mid-twenties, with a shock of black hair and unusually blue eyes. He was definitely not from around here, Kagome mused.

"Higurashi Kagome?" he asked, his voice a soft, pleasant timbre.

The girls stared at her, wide-eyed.

"That's me," Kagome answered.

The man handed over a letter. "I was sent to give you this and wait for your answer."

Kagome was confused, but she took the letter. It was a cream colored envelope with just her name on it. In the top left corner was a company logo. It was a three-dimensional picture of a globe or ball, and in clear, black letters the name 'Shikon Enterprises'.

Something nagged at her.

"Open it!" Eri urged, clearly excited.

And Kagome opened the letter.

Her eyes widened as she read the words.

She looked up, stunned, staring at the messenger.

"What's your answer?" he wanted to know.

"I..."

"What's it say, Kagome?" Ayumi demanded and plucked the letter from her hands. A squeal escaped her. "Scholarship?"

The others grouped around her.

"What?" - "Kagome?" - "No way!"

Kagome stared at the driver and the strange feeling she had had increased. Something about him was... off. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"That's an invitation to see the boss of Shikon Enterprises about it, too!" Eri cried. "Kagome, you've gotta go! That's incredible!"

"I..."

The driver looked patiently at her.

"Now?" she whispered.

"Fukushima-san is awaiting you."

"I heard about Shikon Enterprise from my Dad," Yuka said, awed. "They're world-wide and it's really, really hard to get a place there. I think it's close to impossible! Kagome, what did you do to get this letter? From the man in charge, too!"

She looked helplessly at her friends. "I don't know..."

It couldn't be her grades. She wasn't a good student, even though she had been, but spending all that time in the other world had put a dent into her study plans.

"Why me?" she asked the driver.

"I was only told to deliver the message, Higurashi-san."

Again she had this strange feeling and for a moment she thought something was shifting around the man, that she saw purple eyes and cream colored skin, light gray hair and four-fingered hands. But it was so brief, she was sure it was just her confusion and surprise making her see things.

The driver bowed slightly and made an inviting gesture toward the car.

"Go," Ayumi whispered. "If it were me, I'd do it! This is your chance, Kagome!"

The others nodded vigorously.

Kagome went. She got into the limousine and leaned back into the expensive leather seats. The driver took his place and the car rolled down the street, almost no noise from the outside penetrating into the lush interior.

Shikon Enterprises.

The name niggled at her mind and suddenly something struck her.

Shikon.

Shikon no Tama....

No.... no way! It was coincidence. Right?

The car glided through the streets, past shops and office buildings, until it reached its address, a rather inconspicuous building, older than the others, but blending perfectly into the background of so many glass and steel towers.

The car stopped at the main entrance and the door was opened. Clutching her backpack, Kagome got out.

"You're awaited inside," the driver said, smiling. "Just go to reception and tell them your name."

The image shifted again, this time for about three seconds and Kagome had the same feeling around the man she had had around... Shiori and Jinenji.... And Inuyasha.

Hanyou.

But... here? Today? In Tokyo?

Shikon Enterprises...

She walked through the revolving doors and found herself in a large, airy and very open hall. The reception desk was manned by a young woman who gave her a welcoming smile.

"How may I help you?"

"Uhm, my name is Higurashi Kagome... I was told to come here... I think I've got an appointment."

The woman typed her name into the computer and a mild look of surprise crossed her smooth, young features. "Higurashi Kagome," she said, nodding. "Fukushima-san is awaiting you. He asked to be notified immediately when you arrived."

A door opened and a man in a dark suit came out, giving her a respectful nod. Kagome was confused. The receptionist's attitude had changed as well. She looked almost... awed...

"Please, follow me."

Still unsure about what was going on here, Kagome followed. They took an elevator all the way to the top floor, which was only accessible with a special key the man used, then she was ushered into a large office at the end of the corridor.

The room was expensively furnished, but it was still kind of sparse. There was a large desk with a black table top, holding a flatscreen computer, some thin folders, nothing else. A large plant sat to one side of the floor to ceiling windows that showed an impressive view of the office towers around this building. The floor was covered in light gray carpet and there were two visitor chairs in front of the desk, behind which was a large, black, high-back chair, currently turned away from her.

The man who had brought her here left quietly after a brief bow.

"Higurashi Kagome."

The voice startled her.

Soft, low, a baritone that reminded her of someone.

"Uh, yes..." she began, but then the chair turned.

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped, automatically taking two steps back. Images clashed and she blinked several times, trying to clear her eyes as two people seemed to take in the place of one.

Tall, slender, dressed in a dark business suit. Brown eyes, long, silvery-white hair, bound back into a tail.

And the other; equally tall and slender, still wearing a business suit, but the face was marked by red stripes over his cheek bones, a blue crescent on his forehead, the eyes were a golden amber, and he had pointed ears. The hair was still silvery-white, though.

"Sesshoumaru!" she blurted.

The man's mouth quirked into a smile. "Miko. You saw through the shield."

"Sh... Shield?" Kagome stuttered, stunned.

This was Sesshoumaru... Inuyasha's half brother, a youkai... Here. Today. In - Her -Time!

"Wha... what's going on..."

And then it hit her. Shikon Enterprises. This was about the Shikon no Tama... even the logo told her so.

"It's been a while since we saw each other," Sesshoumaru said calmly and rose.

He looked impressive in the suit, but still, it looked a bit off. She had never seen him in anything but his kimono.

"Two weeks," she answered weakly. "I mean... how could you come through the well...?"

Another near-smile. "The well closed down, miko. And except you and Inuyasha, no one was ever allowed to travel through anyway. I couldn't be here even if it was still open."

"It's... closed?"

No one had noticed. She hadn't noticed. She had been so busy...

A nod.

"But..."

"For you, it has been two weeks. For us, five hundred years."

Kagome felt her mind whirl at the words. Five hundred... years?!

"You...?" she started. "The others...?"

Her voice was suddenly very faint as she tried to really understand what the youkai was telling her.

She had so many questions!

"We'll answer your questions one at the time," Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she demanded, fighting for control. "Is he here? Is he alive? And Sango? Miroku?"

The smile grew again and she found it lacked the coldness, the aloofness of before.

Five hundred years.

"Kagome!"

She turned and again her vision blurred slightly as she saw a man in jeans, t-shirt and brown leather jacket enter the office, smiling broadly, blue eyes sparkling in a sun-tanned face. The hair was shorter, though still falling long and heavy past his shoulders, but the pointed ears and the tail were a dead giveaway.

"Kouga!"

And then she found herself enveloped in a hug that took her breath away.

"You came!" he whispered, his voice holding so many emotions, they overwhelmed her.

"Uh... I..."

Kouga's smile was infectious. He looked vibrant, so much more alive than two weeks ago when she had returned to her time, when he had still suffered under the memories of what had happened. Of being the only wolf youkai left.

"It's good to finally see you again. I really missed you."

Sesshoumaru had this faintly tolerant expression in his eyes, as well as the barely conceivable smile on his lips.

"It's been only two weeks," she whispered, still not comprehending.

"Ah, well, that's time travel for you."

"You really couldn't keep your hands off her for at least some time," a voice snarled. "Give Kagome some breathing space, you overgrown rug!"

Kouga huffed, stepped back, but the smile was still there.

"She's still my woman, puppy. I waited five hundred years to see her again!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome breathed, shocked to see the hanyou in the clothes of her time.

He, more than anyone, looked completely out of place. This time her brain managed to adjust to the actual image quite quickly. Whatever it was that shielded the youkai and hanyou from prying eyes, made them human in appearance, she had no problem seeing through it now.

Inuyasha wore jeans just like Kouga, a shirt and a jacket, and his feet stuck in tennis shoes. He was wearing shoes! It boggled the mind. His hair was shorter, like Sesshoumaru's, and only reached to his shoulders now. The ears were just the same, as were the amber eyes. Behind him, Miroku was in a more business-like outfit. Both appeared older by just a few years, their figures leaner, their faces more narrow. A lot of the youthful appearance had made to a grown-up exterior, showing two men in their late twenties with eyes that spoke of a lot more maturity.

Miroku grinned at her. His small pony tail had vanished, though his hair was still longish. Around the sides and back it had been cut very short, the top strands were an unruly mop.

"You're all here!" she whispered.

Kouga quickly brought a chair over, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "You didn't even let her sit down!"

He didn't get an answer.

"Sango and Shippo will be here shortly," Inuyasha said as he crouched down next to her.

Kagome just threw her arms around him, buried her head in his hair. Five hundred years! For her it had been just two weeks, but if the well was truly closed now...

So many questions.

Oh so many questions...

* * *

Kagome sat on the incredibly comfortable and soft leather couch that was part of the furniture in this top floor room. Outside the high windows, the life of Tokyo buzzed by. She could see other skyscrapers in the distance, people driving their cars and motorbikes as tiny ants on the street below, and the sky was an endless stretch of blue with white clouds. It was so surreal, sitting here, looking at her friends whom she had left only two weeks ago and who had been separated from her for five hundred years...

She had questions burning inside her, but none would come out. She was too overwhelmed, and very glad for the tea Miroku had brought her. It was sweet and hot and calming her.

"Wow..." she whispered, smiling stupidly. "This is so incredible."

Sango smiled widely. "I know. I'm so glad to see you again, Kagome!"

She had barely changed. She looked a bit older, more grown-up, leaner like the others. Her hair had been cut short, and she was wearing casual pants and a blouse that told of money in a discrete way. With Sesshoumaru in charge of Shikon Enterprises, Sango would have an executive position, to. Or something like it, Kagome suspected.

"So, you two are... married?" Kagome finally asked.

"Oh yes," Sango smiled at her husband, reaching out and squeezing his hand for a second. "497 wonderful years."

"It was hard enough to get you to say yes,"  Sesshoumaru rumbled.

//Sango found her mate sitting under the cherry tree in his garden - their favorite spot. Crouching down at his side she silently snuggled into his embrace, putting one arm around her shoulder and entwining their fingers. It had been a favorite way for her to spend time with him, since they once had spent an entire night this way, just talking. Well, define talking when it came to Sesshoumaru - but yet, that night her mate had opened up to her in a way she had never witnessed in him before. It was the most romantic thing she could ever imagine, coming from that man. And she loved him even more, though the rest of the world would hardly be able to understand her. Sometimes she didn't even understand herself.

"Sango," his soft baritone voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

What??

"What?"

"Marry me."

Quiet, not really a question, though not a demand either.

"No ... " It came out before she had time to really think of it.

"Why not?"

"Sesshou, I really love you, don't get me wrong here, but you're a youkai, and I ... We're already bonded, and that's so much more than I've ever expected. Honestly I ... I can't."

"I see."

Just like that. He tightened his embrace around her, not saying another word for the rest of the evening.

Sango felt guilty.

But then there was her fear again. That no longer so little but very nagging voice that reminded her of all the other youkai-human couples or couplings. Sooner or later the youkai partner seemed to grow tired of his or her human mate, leave them with their children, and the human would have to fend for herself. They had met too many of these fates for her not to think about a similar scenario when it came to her and Sesshoumaru.

Sure, they were bonded, but it didn't mean they had to stay mated. It just meant that they were sharing life energy, that death was not the end.

And there was Sesshoumaru himself. For all his life he had looked down on humans and hanyou. Humans were weak, hanyou had dirty blood. Just look at how he treated his own brother, the voice reminded her and Sango cringed. What if one day she really got pregnant and he would treat their children the same? What if he left her then because of it. All precautions she took were fickle. Aiko had told her that there was no guarantee that it would prevent conception in the long run.

Did she want his children? Sango closed her eyes. Yes, she wanted children, but she also wanted a partner to raise them with. Inuyasha would probably skin his brother alive should he decide to throw her out, and Miroku and Inuyasha would help her, but the fact remained that Sesshoumaru's conception of hanyou and humans was... had been... not very good.

Had he changed enough for her to risk it? Risk her happiness?

She didn't know.

And it scared her.

*

Sesshoumaru's strong arms closed around her as she sank sated against his chest. Fingers were carding through her hair, running down her back, and she sighed in content.

"Marry me."

It wasn't much more than a whisper, but it pulled her out of her laziness in a second.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a ..."

"I'm the youkai you've been sleeping with for more than a year, slayer. Not an argument. Why?"

"It's a little late to make an honorable woman of me," she argued weakly.

"Who says I want to? What else?"

Damn, he was persistent.

"I ... I can't."

The old fears. They were overwhelming and all-powerful, and she was so incredibly scared. It was a commitment, more than the status quo. Right now she was his partner, but not legally bound to him. What if he changed when he was officially her husband? What did a youkai marriage entail?

Her parents had been happy, but she had grown up in a demon exterminator village. Women and men were equals; she had been one of the best slayers of her age. So what if Sesshoumaru expected submission the moment she was 'his'?

Sango couldn't really see him like it, but it was still a worry. She was strong, independent... and she had nowhere else to go. Of course, there was always the king. Takeda was still waiting for her to say yes. Like Sesshoumaru he knew she was a slayer, a strong woman, but unlike Sesshoumaru he had never experienced battle himself. With the youkai she had an equal partner. She loved their sparring sessions and fights; not all physical either.

"I see," Sesshoumaru only said.

And he pulled her back into his arms, stroking her hair and soothing her racing thoughts.

*

The moment she entered her room, Sango froze. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms and orchids filled the entire room, bouquets were placed in every free place. It was as if she had just stepped into a garden - and as unexpected as it could ever be in such a place like this.

"Sesshou?"

 "Sango."

He stood in the middle of the room, quiet and calm, his usual collected self, but something was different.

"Koishii, what... ?"

And then she saw it.

"Sesshou, your hair. You've cut your hair?"

The former calf length, silvery white cascade was reduced to shoulder blade length, and she had to run her hand through it.

"You once said it disturbed you."

"Yes, but that was almost a year ago. What is this all about?"

"Marry me."

She froze, looking up into the golden pools that were his eyes.

"You're really serious."

Sesshoumaru cocked one eyebrow just a fraction, but Sango knew well enough he was surprised.

"I always am."

"But... why? Why me, why now, why...?" She made an overall gesture.

"Our children will need both parents."

"Our... children?!"

"Don't you want children?"

"Don't I... of course I want children."

"Then you don't want children from me?"

"From... Sesshou, they would be hanyou."

"I know. So you don't want me?"

"I... you foolish, stupid, annoying, aggravating... "

"I take that as a 'yes'."

He shut her up with a long and sweet kiss that made her head spin and her knees buckle. Or was it the scent of the flowers.

"Yes..." she whispered. //  
   
 

Kagome knew she was smiling a stupid smile, but it sounded like a fairy tale. After so much pain and hardship, Sango had finally found not only a partner but also a husband. That it would be Sesshoumaru was no longer so shocking. Ever since their alliance against Naraku, Kagome had watched the two unlikely people grow so very much closer.

She tried her best to wrap her mind around the very concept of those four sharing close to five hundred years. She failed.

"That's a long time," she murmured. "Wow..."

"It is," Sango agreed.

"But you weren't there constantly," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly.

"Oh, yes. That."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I, well ... I needed a little space and... " Sango shrugged.

"You left me,"  Sesshoumaru supplied dryly.

"Uhm, and.. I left him. But only for thirty years. And I came back." The youkai slayer grinned, as if it was nothing uncommon to leave a partner for so long.

"But you still left me."

Sesshoumaru did his best to look peeved, but even Kagome saw the love and afection reflected in those non-human eyes.

Inuyasha grinned. "I remember that one, too."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Youkai!"

"And it was quite some homecoming," Inuyasha supplied in a stage-whisper.

//"...and it's not like..."

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized his brother wasn't even listening, but staring off into space.

"Sesshoumaru?" he asked puzzled.

Golden eyes reagarded him for a  second and then something he had never believed possible happened - Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Sango."

"What? Sesshoumaru...?"

But the youkai had already left the room in a rush. A warm hand rested on his shoulder as Miroku stepped closer.

"She's back, Inuyasha."

The hanyou looked confused. "Who?"

Miroku grinned. "Sango."

*

Inuyasha watched his usually so serene brother stand on the large wall surrounding his castle, silver white hair wafting in the storm, the lightning dancing around his figure, making him look like a quicksilver angel. And he was looking down the path that led to the large front entry to the castle, waiting.

"He could smell her in this weather?" Inuyasha asked in sheer disbelief, having already given up attempts to stay dry.

He had stretched his sense of smell to its limit, but hadn't been able to pick up so much as a flicker of their friend's scent.

"Sure. You could smell me, hm?" Miroku said quietly.

"Sure." Inuyasha shrugged, making it sound like it was the most normal thing.

For him it was.

"See? They're bonded as we are, of course he would be able to sense her arrival. Besides, he missed her."

Well, that was true. Sesshoumaru, despite his gruff exterior, his claims to the opposite, had missed his mate. He had kept himself busy with youkai matters, with being the demon lord he was, and while Inuyasha had seen how much Sesshoumaru wanted Sango back, his pride had stopped him.

She had left him.

Not the other way around.

Now Sango had returned.

Suddenly there was a movement on the path, only barely recognizable through the storm, but Sesshoumaru seemed to know exactly what was down there. With a swift movement he headed over the railing into the storm, coming to land gracefully several floors below.

Sango stood there, her long coat flapping around her in the raging storm, watching her husband.

"Sango."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Damn, can these two be any more welcoming?" Inuyasha snorted, staring down.

"So you've finally decided you want your warm home back instead of your freedom?" Sesshoumaru asked levelly.

"Uh-oh..."

Sango lifted her head, and a fire started to dance in her brown eyes. "As if I need you, you self-righteous, high and mighty youkai!"

"Bitch!"

Inuyasha groaned and shook his head. That was his brother; and his sister-in-law.

There was a blur of movement and the very next second Sango was in Sesshoumaru's arms, and the sound of the storm muffled the sound of her tears.

"Let's go inside, Inuyasha," Miroku muttered in his ear, "we can welcome her later."  
Inuyasha nodded. They needed to get out of their sodden clothes anyway. Besides, he could only too well imagine what kind of reunion celebration his brother and sister-in-law would have. For the rest of the day - and the night - since they had to make up for three decades.//

Kagome's expression was one of wonder and shared joy. "That's so wonderful," she said softly, smiling.

"I'm sure you have so many questions... and we'll try to answer them all," Sango said.

She laughed weakly. "Yeah, well... one would be... about the job offer?"

Sango smiled. "Sesshou meant it when he invited you here. We are forever indebted to you, Kagome. We owe you more than just our lives. It's the least we can do."

"But your grades will have to be better," Sesshoumaru's level voice made her wince. "The scholarship has only that one condition. You'll be attending one of the best universities with it."

"I won't be able to get through the entry exams!" Kagome protested. "I missed too much of school and I just now managed my finals."

Sesshoumaru shot her a calculating look, but it was Inuyasha who spoke. "You can, Kagome. Because we'll help."

"I don't think getting me a place will do the trick," she commented wryly.

"No, but study help will."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Study help?"

"What are your worst subjects?" Miroku asked.

"Uh... Geometry. And English."

"You'll need both," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly.

"I know that, but I never had time...!"

"Because you were there for us," Inuyasha finished. "And we'll repay you for all your help now, Kagome. Without you, we wouldn't be here." He smiled. "We'll teach you."

"You?" she sputtered.

"Hey, we went to universities," Kouga told her, sounding slightly upset that she would think they hadn't.

Of course they had, Kagome realized. All that time...

"Yeah, well, you had a crash course in etiquette that failed," Inuyasha taunted.

"Look who's talking, dog face. You've got no manners to speak of."

"At least I know how to spell it."

"Only because you had some tutoring in grammar."

"Which you failed completely."

Kagome almost laughed. Five hundred years and those two still hadn't stopped bickering.

"I think I can give you a hand with languages," Miroku interrupted the two squabblers. "I've taught some classes in my time."

Inuyasha turned away from Kouga and nodded. "That's right. As for Geometry..." And his eyes fell on Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's heart sank. Sesshoumaru? The youkai? Anyone but him... please? She couldn't see him as any kind of teacher and she'd probably die of nerves. Somehow, in his presence, being a failure was even more dreadful.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered.

"C'mon! You're best! And you want Kagome on that university, too!" Inuyasha argued.

"No."

Sango slipped an arm around his waist. "Shy?"

It got her a mild frown.

"How about Shippo?" Inuyasha mused. "The kid's quite good with numbers."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Acceptable."

Shippo? Kagome thought. Wow...

"The moment he's back, we'll tell him. He was looking forward to today, but something came up," Inuyasha explained to her. "We'll start tomorrow and see that we'll get you through the entry exams." He flashed Kagome a warm smile. "It's the least we can do for you."

"Thanks, guys," she murmured, touched.

* * *

Inuyasha had shown her around, explained Shikon Enterprises to her, and Kagome marveled at what her friends had managed in the last five centuries. Now they sat in the lush, green garden that was like an inner sanctuary of the old building, huge plants and trees shielding her from the glass and steel and stone around her.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"It was actually Sango's idea," the hanyou explained, sitting cross-legged on the grass, smiling youthfully, carelessly... happily. "It's a place to regenerate, to feel at home... to experience what civilization took away."

She nodded, understanding. Inuyasha's time had been so sparsely settled, with no greater town or even cities.

"So, all of Shikon Enterprises is made up of hanyou and youkai?"

He nodded. "Mostly. It's like a shelter for them from what most still have a hard time adjusting to. They were born different and this time accepts them even less than when they were born. There aren't many real youkai left. Sesshoumaru is the only one of his kind."

Inuyasha shrugged a little.

Kagome studied his changed features, took in the serene expression, the way he had settled, the temper had been curbed, and his body had grown and filled out to be more like Sesshoumaru's. Today they looked more alike than five hundred years ago.

"Tell me about your life," she begged.

He leaned back against a tree, chuckling. "There's so much..."

And he told her about how they had realized the well had closed, his own despair and fear, his worries and anger. He had stayed with Kaede for another week, but with no change in the well, Miroku had finally convinced him that to see Kagome, they had to take steps forward, not remain where they were. They had all the time in the world.

So time had passed. Sesshoumaru and Sango had married, the great youkai had fought some battles against others of his kind who believed him to be easy to conquer, and for a while, all had more or less lived at the palace. The first change came with Sango's pregnancy, which Miroku knew of before the others, before even Sango realized it.

//Miroku narrowed his eyes, trying to grasp what was confusing him about Sango, something small, something... and then he realized. There was a change in her aura, in the colors, the concentration. There were two tiny white spots at belly height, forming two fresh auras that didn't belong to her own.

Two?

Intriguing.

Sango frowned at him and he just smiled.//

"His powers changed," Inuyasha explained when Kagome shot him a confused look. "You know what Aiko said about the kazaana blocking his actual powers? Well, she was right. We didn't know what he was capable of until it happened and seeing life energy was one of the first abilities he managed quite well."

Inuyasha sounded proud of his mate and Kagome couldn't fault him,

"He had to study a lot, went all over the land and later the world to find teachers. He's been everywhere, from Tibet to Nepal, to China and then Australia, the Americas... he studied with shamans and wise men, with holy men and foreign youkai."

Inuyasha's voice grew wistful.

"We saw a lot as he traveled. I didn't always stay in all the places he spent time. He was in Tibet for ten years with one holy man alone, another ten in Australia."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wow... That's why he's so good in languages?"

"He has a knack for it. It's probably a gift, a talent." Inuyasha shrugged.

"And where did you go when he was studying?"

Another shrug. "I explored the land, met people, learned some stuff myself."

"But leaving him alone for so long?"

He chuckled. "After the first five decades or so, you realize what 'all the time in the world' means, Kagome. Being separated for a length of time isn't such a bad thing either. We're mated for life and our life expectancy... well, let's say it's a lot. There were times we couldn't stand each other and make-up sex after a prolonged absence is quite hot."

She blushed a little at the open words. Kagome couldn't comprehend how someone would voluntarily not see his mate for nearly a decade or more, but maybe she had to experience five centuries herself to understand even the basics, she mused.

"So... Sango got pregnant?" she prodded.

Inuyasha nodded, grinning. "Came as quite a shock to my dear brother..."

//Sango grabbed parts of Kirara's fur when nausea hit out of nowhere. The large feline growled, worried. Nausea turned into dizziness, and the world blurred around her.

"Sesshou... " Sango whispered before she lost her hold on the large cat and slipped toward the ground.

She didn't see the ball of white lightning  that seemed to appear out of nowhere, closing around her unconscious body.

"What's wrong with my wife, healer?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

Only for those who knew him the signs of distress were clearly visible - a tightly clenched fist, a slight narrowing of eyes.

"She is expecting, youkai."

*

Sesshoumaru stood outside, the wind whipping through his clothes and hair, his eyes staring out over the wild valley beneath. It was autumn now and the winds howled all around them, picked up leaves and sand, creating little dust devils. On those nights Sango loved to snuggled against him as they lay in the bedroom, the fire place roaring, and they would share body heat and more. Much more.

'She's expecting'.

The words echoed through his mind.

His Sango.

Pregnant.

Children.

He was going to be a father.

Sango was sleeping, resting, after Aiko had given her a herbal tea that would relax her. She needed rest, cut back on her training and think of her body in a different way.

She was pregnant.

Part of him still didn't understand what that really meant, but another part was... feeling warm and happy.

After a long time, he turned and walked back into the palace, aware of the lonely figure higher up on one of the battle walls, white hair whipping in the wind. His brother had been silently watching him, for whatever reason.

Sesshoumaru entered his chambers and his eyes immediately went to the resting figure of his mate. Servants had brought water and towels, had put a little stove under the tea to keep it hot. He approached the bed and suddenly her eyes opened.

"Sesshou," she murmured sleepily.

He knelt down next to her, his hand caressing her face, then stroking over her body to come to rest on her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

Sango's eyes clouded a little. "I wasn't sure myself," she murmured.

"But the monk knew."

Now all those strange looks Miroku had given her made sense, as did her own back at him.

"I couldn't hide it from him."

"Why hide?"

"I... wasn't sure," she whispered.

"That you were pregnant?" Or something else?

Something else...

His eyes widened a fraction. He knew of his mate's still lingering doubts that he actually wanted children; children that would be hanyou. Sesshoumaru knew his own past behavior concerning hanyou had been... despicable. He had called his own brother weak, with dirty blood, a shame for the bloodline.

"Sango," he said, voice soft but firm, "I love you. I want those babies. I want them with you. I'll never treat them as anything but my own flesh and blood."

"They'll be hanyou," she reminded him.

"As is their uncle, and he'll probably rip my head off if I ever hurt them."

That got him a smile and she pulled him down, kissing him tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Sesshou, I was just..."

"Protective," he finished the sentence.

Sesshoumaru glided into the bed and pulled her close, Sango molding himself against him.

* * *

"So one of us is going to continue the bloodline."

Sesshoumaru glanced a this brother, a mild frown on his features.

"Even if you do water down your blood by spawning hanyou children."

Emotions flared and the growl excaped his lips before he was even aware of it. He felt the demon about to break through, the need to sink his claws into the man who dared to insult his wife and his unborn children.

And then he saw the expression in the amber eyes that had grown to be a lot more like his own. There was a smile there, a taunt, a reminder, and he stood down, feeling the growl turn into a hiss.

He understood.

Now he understood.

His father had felt the same. He had loved his human mate and he had been proud of his half-demon son. He had asked his first born to protect his brother, he had died before he had seen his children grow up.

Sesshoumaru relaxed his stance. He wouldn't follow his father's footsteps. He would live, he would see his children live. And he would treat them like he would treat a youkai offspring. No youkai female had ever been good enough to be the mother of his children; a human woman was. Sango was his wife. She would be the mother of his children.

He loved her. He would love their children.

Inuyasha smirked as if he could read his thoughts.

"Good," was all he said and turned, walking away.

Sesshoumaru watched him and suddenly a smile crossed his lips.

* * *

The first three months of Sango's pregnancy had been rather hard for her - morning sickness not only in the morning, but sometimes several times throughout the day. All it needed was the wrong scent and her face would grow pale. Sometimes it was just dry heaves, leaving her curled up tired and exhausted on the bed. Inuyasha watched his big brother during these times, and being accustomed to his reactions he could tell that his indifferent and aloof brother was a far cry from that right now. In fact, different emotions were crossing his face every now and then, disbelief, wonder, sometimes a little shadow when Sango was suffering more than usual.

The nights were a totally different matter.

Inuyasha couldn't quite hide the grin when he thought about what he had picked up the other night. It  seemed the rumors about women, pregnancy and sexual appetite held at least a true spark. A quick look over to Sesshoumaru made him smirk again - his brother looked a little messed up himself. Yep, Sango definitely knew how to handle the mighty youkai - and turn him into a moaning puddle, from the sounds and smells of it. Well, risking a glance at the former exterminator and his sister-in-law, that seemed to be a two way road. Sango looked content and happy, smiling lovingly at her husband and flirting openly with him, when she was feeling all right. And Sesshoumaru?

Balanced.

He didn't give away much of his feelings, but his eyes were showing his love for his wife. And sometimes, when he thought nobody watched them, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of a soft smile, a tender kiss, his brother gently laying a hand on his wife's slowly rounding belly.

Life was good.

The months went by peacefully, but slowly it became more and more difficult for Sango to move smoothly. She had had to give up on training right in the beginning of her pregnancy, and now she became itchy, dearly longing for the time her babies would be born.

And then that day came.  
   
 

Inuyasha watched his brother standing on the balcony, looking out into the night, a soft breeze catching a strand of his white hair, which had grown over the months - though not as long as it had been.

"She's doing fine," he said softly, stepping out of the room and at his brother's side.

"It's been ten hours already." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha could see the tension around his eyes. His brother had stayed as long as Aiko had allowed it, but when labors had started to come in briefer intervalls the healer had kicked him out, stating he would just stand in their way.

"It's her first time giving birth, Sesshoumaru. I've heard it's not unusual to last that long."

Golden eyes looked at him doubtfully.

"How would you know?"

 Suddenly the tall youkai's head whipped up, and Inuyasha pricked his ears.

There... the echo of an infant taking its first breath to announce to the whole world it had arrived and didn't like the welcome one bit.

"Congrats. Seems you're a father now." The hanyou grinned.

"Seems like that... uncle Inuyasha."

Hurried steps outside their room announced the arrival of Aiko. The healer looked tired and worn out - she wasn't a young woman anymore - and she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You have a healthy daughter, youkai," she stated.

"A... daughter." Sesshoumaru murmured almost tonelessly.

"Hey, a little sister for Rin. That's great, isn't it?"

"A daughter..."

And then it registered even to Inuyasha.

"What about the second baby?"

 Aiko hesitated for a second. "Sango is exhausted, and ... the baby's placed wrong. It won't come without help. I have to go back."

...it won't come...

...it's placed wrong ...

The words echoed in Inuyasha's mind as he tried to make sense of it. A glance at his brother showed him more clearly than anything else Sesshoumaru suffered. The youkai had returned to the balcony and had resumed his former posture, but his claws were digging into the helpless wood of the railing, leaving deep scratches. Eyes closed as if in deep concentration, brows furrowed - yes, the youkai lord feared for his mate.

"Sesshoumaru... it's going to be all right. Miroku will watch over her, Aiko's a great healer, she ... "

A sharp female scream echoed through the halls and corridors of the castle, making Sesshoumaru whirl around in a flash and Inuyasha's blood run cold.

"Sango!"

Sesshoumaru was out of the door before Inuyasha could even blink. A split second later he heard the pain filled howl of a youkai who had lost his mate. Inuyasha swore and rushed after his brother, hoping to reach him before he would do something stupid. They were bonded, but that wouldn't register to a mind lost in grieve. It also meant Sesshoumaru would be out of it soon.

Inuyasha found his brother in the great hall where he took out his grieve on the hapless furniture.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Inhuman red eyes glowered at him, Sesshoumaru hissed, claws at the ready to attack him every second.

"She'll be back," the hanyou tried to calm the raging youkai, but to no avail.

His brother raised his hand and hissed, but then he suddenly staggered. A low moan escaped his throat, the angry red leaving his eyes.

The hanyou caught the body in is arms as Sesshoumaru lost consciousness.

*

Inuyasha had carried his brother to the room next to the chamber where Sango had given birth -- and died. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and he grimaced at the stench. There was a lot of commotion in the chamber and servants hurried back and forth, one carrying a large basket with bloody linens and towels. Inuyasha steeled himself against the nauseating tang and approached the door.

"Inuyasha."

The voice stopped him and he turned, looking at Aiko.

"How is she?"

"She died, hanyou. She has to recover."

"Will she be okay?"

The healer nodded. "Her mate?"

"Sesshoumaru is in the other room. He's unconscious."

Aiko nodded again. "Good. It will take time."

"What about the babies?"

The old woman smiled. "Alive. Sleeping. Now go to your own mate. He needs you."

Inuyasha looked at the room where he could still hear busy moving around. "Where is he?"

"In your room." She gave him a little push and Inuyasha glowered at her.

For a woman who was so old, older than any human being he had ever met, she was strong and resilient. Aiko had been with them for decades now, taking care of hanyou and youkai and humans alike. She was their healer, their friend. Sometimes he wondered if she was more. Kaede had been a miko, a priestess, and she had reached a very old age, had died just last year. Aiko... was more than a miko. She was a powerful healer and magic wielder, and she hadn't really changed all that much ever since they had met her so long ago.

"Inuyasha," she insisted.

"Going, going," he muttered and padded off toward the room he shared with Miroku.

As he entered, he immediately caught the smell of blood, though it was faint. It wasn't his mate's. There was also the distinct smell of cleaning essences, slowly covering the blood, and when he walked toward the bathing chamber, the enticing sight of his naked lover was the first he saw. Miroku was hip deep in the tub, scrubbing his lower arms and hands. Sensing the hanyou, Miroku turned and smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The dark-haired human left the water and grabbed a towel, drying himself. Inuyasha just waited, leaning against the wall, and when only the tousled, damp hair was left to dry, he wrapped an arm around the slender waist, pulling him in close. His lips brushed over the slightly stubbly jaw, then met the other lips.

"Let's go to bed," Inuyasha whispered into his ear.

Miroku nodded and followed him to the large sleeping area, where both men curled up with each other. Inuyasha took his mate into his arms and felt him cuddle up more.

"Miroku?" he inquired.

Violet eyes closed tiredly.

Talk to me, he asked silently.

"Aiko had to turn the baby around...," MIroku said, voice low, almost a whisper, but sensitive ears picked up every word. "I think something tore inside Sango. I could see the life energy pour out of her in the same waves as did the blood. She died, due to the sudden amount of blood loss."

Miroku curled more around his lover and Inuyasha held him close. It must have been hard on the priest to watch his friend die in front of his eyes. Miroku had cleaned up himself, but his hanyou nose could still smell the blood on him.

"If it wouldn't be for their bond..." Miroku whispered

"They'll live, koishii."

"Yes. And their children, too, both of them."

"That's all that matters. All that's important."

A tired nod. Inuyasha stroked over the soft skin, let claws trace across muscles, and he felt Miroku relax more. His lover had powers he could never understand completely, but he knew that Miroku could detect an aura, a life, and seeing it die... it was hard, even if that life was bound to come back.

"Sleep," he whispered.

"I have to be back," Miroku argued, exhaustion in his every word.

"No, you don't. Sango is healing and she does so on her own. Aiko and the servants are taking care of the babies, and Sesshoumaru, well, he'll wake soon enough and he doesn't need your help."

Slightly dull violet eyes, barely able to stay open, met his sincere gaze.

"I'll stay with you," Inuyasha whispered and kissed him gently. "Sleep."

And he did.

Sliding from exhaustion into sleep took little time and soon Inuyasha detected the slow rise and fall of his chest. He smiled lovingly, finger-combing the damp strands, then settled down to doze with his mate. The days to come would probably have little sleep for them in store.

* * *

It took a day for Sango to recover completely. She woke once, exhausted, safely ensconced in the arms of her husband, then she had slid off into the healing sleep again. Sesshoumaru himself had, after waking up, moved into the chamber where his wife lay, refusing to move from her side as the Bond between them took care of matters. He was weaker than normal because of the energy transfer, but not weak enough not to growl and snarl at whoever he perceived as a threat.

It was throughout those hours that he first saw his children.

Aiko put the little bundles into Sesshoumaru's arms and he gazed down into the faces of his son and daughter. His children. Huge blue eyes blinked as the baby boy yawned lazily, little white-furred ears twitched in reflex, fingers stretched, claws already recognizable. His daughter's golden eyes regarded him curiously before she too contemplated the meaning of resting between naps and fell asleep.

His children...

His children.

And Sango's.

Hanyou, both of them...

"Sesshou?"

The sleepy question alerted him to Sango's waking and and he turned to her, still sitting on the bed with the babies in his arms. Her dark eyes held a myriad of emotions as she looked at them and he placed them gently, carefully, into her arms. Pale, the stress of giving birth still written on her features, Sango’s gaze was on their off-spring. One finger ran over the tiny white ears of her son and she smiled more, eyes glistening.

"He looks a bit like his uncle, don't you think?" she asked, voice teary.

Sesshoumaru had to agree. Except for the eyes. His daughter had inherited the golden eyes while his son had human eyes. Blue, human eyes. His daughter had no pointed ears, just round human ones.

"Welcome to this world," Sango whispered and placed a kiss on each tiny head.

When she looked up, the youkai lord leaned forward and placed one on her lips. "I love you, Sango."

Her smile was brilliant, her eyes lit up, and he mirrored it.

His family. His wife and children.

Sesshoumaru had never felt so proud or so strong ever before.//  
   
 

Kagome was smiling and she knew it had to be one very dopey smile, too. She loved happy endings and here it was a very happy one.

"Where are they now?" she wanted to know.

"Oh, they're both around. Ryushi lost his baby-blues and turned into a spitting image of his mother, with dark eyes and Sango's hair. He turned a lot of heads."

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome chuckled.

"Ryoko came more after her father's side. She kept her golden eyes and she ended up with her father's hair color. She never married, but she's in a relationship with another hanyou; has been for decades now. Both made Sesshoumaru into a grandfather, and just lately he became a great-grandfather."

Kagome shook her head in renewed wonder. Youkai lived long; as did hanyou. And they reproduced.

"I think Ryoko is currently in Northern Europe. She liked the wide plains of Finland where there's nothing to disturb the peace and quiet. Ryushi settled down in South America a few years back."

"All over the world, hm?"

“The world is a large place, but smaller than you think," Inuyasha told her. "And we look for places where we can be what we are, where we have freedom now and then. A few lucky hanyou find human mates and friends who don't run scared. Mostly of the native people of the land. They don't find it hard to accept the difference. Civilization calls us devils, demons and abominations; they rarely judge us."

Kagome nodded. She understood that only too well.

"So what abou the others? Shippo and Rin?"

"Well, Shippo grew up, as did Rin. Actually, they grew up together," Inuyasha grinned mischievously. "And they grew close."

Kagome stared at him. No... he wouldn't imply... "They...?" she began.

"Yep. Sesshoumaru wasn't actually happy about it. I mean, hell, he was always protective when it came to her and suddenly there was a man interested in his little girl."

Amber eyes danced with mirth.

"He really gave Shippo a hard time."  
   
 

//Shippo stepped into the large hall, determination clearly visible on his face, showing in each measured step the young man made. He stood tall and proud in front of Sesshoumaru, not doing so much as blink under the icy glare of the youkai. But Sango could see he was nervous - probably frightened to death.

"I'm asking for Rin's hand," the fox youkai simply said, and Sango felt her heart sink.

She had feared something like that since she had watched Shippo grow up, mature profoundly in front of her eyes. The young kitsune was now as tall as Inuyasha and as slender as a whip - and he had set his eyes on Rin, who had become a beautiful young woman. A very self-confident and strong woman who knew exactly what she wanted. Sesshoumaru hadn't raised her to be anyone's servant or toy. She could fight with words as well as weapons, and her mind was sharp. It had to be, living like she had done, seeing all the things she had, and Sesshoumaru had taken care of educating his daughter thoroughly.

Rin -- Sesshoumaru's daughter, human and adopted, but still... his own.

And she had noticed the handsome young man, too. They had gotten close, much to Sesshoumaru's growing misgiving. Knowing her husband quite well Sango noticed the almost undetectable stiffening of his body language - the youkai lord didn't like this, not a bit.

"No."

The answer was flat, matter-of-factly, and the second it was out Sango knew Shippo wouldn't take it.

"Sesshou," she hissed.

And promptly it came...

"I won't take no for an answer, Sesshoumaru. It's not that I ask you - I will marry her anyway - but you are important to Rin, and she wants your blessing."

Sango groaned inwardly. Wrong choice of words, Shippo...

"What gives you the right to marry my daughter?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"I love her. She loves me."

Not enough, Shipppo... not for a loving father. A loving and very protective father, who happened to be the last real great youkai.

"That's not enough."

"Fluffy!" Sango used the hated nickname to get her husband's attention but Sesshoumaru didn't react.

"What else do you need, Sesshoumaru?" Shippo asked calmly.

"If I give my daughter away it has to be to someone who is worthy of her. Are you worthy, kitsune?"

Shippo's eyes flared at the implication, but his voice was even as he asked. "How do you want me to proof my worth?"

Oh no... he wouldn't, would he?

"Agree to fight any opponent I choose. If you succeed, you may have her."

"Sesshoumaru!  No..."

But Shippo had already nodded.

Men! Sango shook her head. Men and their pride and their damn need to prove how strong they were. Then again, well, she and Sesshoumaru had courted in a very... uhm... violent manner, too.

"Good," Sesshoumaru stated, rising fluently. "Meet me on the courtyard in one hour."

What?!

Sango scrambled to her feet, storming after her husband, leaving a very bewildered and deeply shocked young kitsune behind.  
   
 

Catching the tall figure inside one of the many rooms of the palace, Sango grabbed him by an arm and stopped him.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sesshou? You can't do this to Shippo!"

"I just have," was the even reply.

"No way! You know very well he can't beat you!"

Calm, golden eyes regarded her and she hated that look. "He fought Naraku when he wasn't much more than a child. If he really wants Rin he'll do his best."

"Even if he does his best, he's no opponent to you, and you damn well know that!" she snapped. "You've given the boy an impossible task."

Still those eyes looked at her. For the first time in all her married years Sango had no idea what was going on in her husband's mind.

"Not impossible, Sango, only difficult."

And he turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru... damn, I'm talking to you! Do you want to kill that boy? Rin would never forgive you... Sesshoumaru!"

But he had simply left for the training court.

Sango stood where she was, fuming, mind racing. Sesshoumaru couldn't think of really fighting Shippo... The youkai was way too strong for a simple kitsune. Shippo might have grown up with battles, but there was a limit. He had power, but not anywhere near Sesshoumaru.

It would be a massacre...

* * *

Sango had accompanied Rin on the balcony, closing her arm around the young woman's shoulders. Rin looked at her, worry and fear shining from her huge brown eyes. She had heard of the challenge and the agreement, and while the shock was clearly written in her face, Sango had to admire the control she had. But how long would that last, seeing the man she loved as a mate going up against the man she loved as a father? Rin knew just as well as anyone now watching that Shippo was no match against the dog youkai.

"I don't know what Sesshoumaru is planning, Rin," Sango said softly, "but he knows you love Shippo. He won't hurt him."

Rin didn't get the chance to answer when a loud angry call echoed through the training court.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Keep out of this, Inuyasha. This is none of your business."

Golden eyes not unlike Sesshoumaru's flared. "None of my business? You're challenging Shippo!"

"In fact Shippo challenged me. Now, dear brother, either leave us or join us."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched and a cheek muscle jumped. Sesshoumaru met the enraged eyes with continuous calm.

"Inuyasha."

It was an order, a gentle plea woven into it. The hanyou snarled angrily and whirled around, brushing past the dark-clad monk who had watched the battle of words just like the two women. Miroku shot Sesshoumaru an unreadable look, then followed his partner.

Sango squeezed Rin's hand and the two women awaited the fight that would decide a future.

*

The fight had been with no holds barred. A fight between two youkai of different strength, of different powers. A kitsune against a great youkai. Kitsune were tricky fighters, using illusions and speed, while Sesshoumaru's powers were rather straight-forward and destructive. His claws had left deep grooves in the ground, in the walls, and had also left bloody traces on his opponent. There were craters where energy had exploded and destroyed the ground. There was blood from the numerous wounds inflicted on Shippo. Dust floated in the air, settling on the fighters.

Shippo was exhausted, and it showed. He had given his best to keep Sesshoumaru at bay, not to let the youkai lord come close enough to use his poison claws since both opponents had agreed earlier to only use the weapons nature had given them. Shippo's kitsune magic had vastly increased throughout the years, but he still had no chance against the powers of one great youkai. Sesshoumaru had both his strength and speed, his whip and - his best weapon - his true form. Shippo had learned to transform into the fox, but his second form was no match against the demon dog.

Sango had fought against her husband in training often enough to know that Sesshoumaru didn't tire easily and usually showed no mercy for his opponent, until the other was beaten.

Rin stood next to her on the balcony, hands clenched around the stone banister. Her face was pale, her dark eyes on the kitsune she loved, the man who stood in torn clothing, looking battered and bruised. She had started beside Sango every now and then but hadn't made a single noise.

Yes, she was a strong woman, a warrior in her own rights, though she had never fought against anyone.

The fight continued. Shippo gritted his teeth and gave whatever he had, but then Sesshoumaru caught him with his whip and the young kitsune flew through the arena, colliding with the wall with a sickening thud -- and this time Sango heard Rin suck in a breath.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had taken on the well-known red glow as he growled, fingers turning into claws and face lengthening, form growing...

"Sesshou... no... "

Sango paled, watching with disbelief as her husband turned into the mighty demon dog. The powerful fangs glistened when the beast threw back its head and howled victoriously before one giant paw descended onto the much smaller youkai who groggily shook his head.

Sesshoumaru would kill Shippo.

Rin screamed.

"Father, don't!"

There was a blur of movement at her side and Sango realized too late that Rin had jumped into the arena and was currently running toward the man her heart belonged to.

"Rin!"

Sango cried out, following her adopted daughter only a split second later, but it was already too late.

Rin had thrown herself between Shippo and his death in the form of one lethal paw, facing Sesshoumaru and his wrath straight on.

And mere centimeters above her head the claws stopped.

Dark brown eyes, filled with determination, met blood red ones. Demonic and glowing with power, they glowered at the small human being who stood tall and proud over the fallen kitsune.

"Stop!" Rin repeated.

Shippo coughed and tried to sit up, but only collapsed onto the ground again with a little groan.

"He proved to you that he is a warrior!" Rin yelled at her father. "He can never win against you. We both know that. If you kill him you won't prove anything!"

The youkai dog snorted a little and finally the huge paw was lowered, coming down with a thud beside the young woman. Still those eyes were on her and Rin never looked away. Finally the shape changed, the gigantic demon shrunk down into the well-known form of Sesshoumaru. Now golden eyes gazed at Rin, then he turned and walked away.

Sango hissed a curse and ran after her husband.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled.

He didn't stop. His stride didn't change.

"Damnit, youkai! Stop and explain yourself!"

Sesshoumaru did stop and she nearly ran into him. Sango stopped, breathing hard, eyes glowing with an energy that wasn't much different from the demonic power of her husband.

"What was that all about? What did you have to prove? That you are the big bad-ass youkai? Well, I think Shippo knows that already!"

"I had my reasons."

"For almost killing Shippo?! The man Rin loves, wants to marry?!"

"That were my reasons."

Sango couldn't help but gape at her husband. "What?"

Sesshoumaru sighed silently. He didn't look like he had just been in a fight. His hair wasn't even mussed! There wasn't a mark on him. Sometimes Sango wondered if Sesshoumaru was dust-repellent.

"Rin followed me from day one, Sango. She never doubted me. Never opposed me."

"So?"

"She had to make a decision, Sango. "

"She already did! Her decision was for Shippo, her love!"

He turned and met her fuming expression with that damnable control and calm. "No, not to herself. Rin had to decide whom her heart belongs to - her whole heart."

"And she chose Shippo," Sango whispered.

"Yes. She stepped up against me for the first time in her life, Sango. The very first time. She has never done so before. She told the whole world and herself who she wants."

"But - you did almost kill him!" the youkai slayer argued.

"Obviously that was what it took for Rin. She waited long enough."

"She loves you."

"But she is mine no longer."

Sango stared at him. There were times when she had no idea what her mate was up to and this had been one of them. Only slowly did she start to understand what was going on, and she wondered whether to be angry, happy, outraged, dumbstruck or all of the above. She decided on grumpy, which was another option.

"One day, Fluffy, you'll be the death of me!"

"Over my dead body," was the calm reply.

"What?"

Amusement danced in the golden eyes and Sango was hard-pressed not to wipe the faint smile off his face with a well-placed fist. As much as she loved Sesshoumaru, sometimes she felt only violence could kick loose some of that hard head.

“You!” she growled.

He snatched her around the waist, movement lightning fast, and pulled her close.

“I know she loves Shippo, just like he adores her. I know the feeling of that love, Sango. Very, very much. But unlike us, they share no Shikon Bond that insures their lives will always be with each other. Rin is human. She is a beautiful woman, but she will grow old. Shippo is a youkai and he will live long after she has gone, seeing his children have grand-children.”

“You can’t test love, Sesshou,” she said softly.

“Ours has been tested.”

“But never by a protective father,” she teased, suppressing the grin at the vision of one Sesshoumaru, standing up against her father and asking for her hand … okay, let’s not go there.

“I want Rin to be happy,” he said softly. “Shippo can give her happiness, but can she turn her back on me and follow him? They won’t always be here.”

Sango understood. She really did. Sesshoumaru simply had methods that didn’t meet her approval.

“So you beat him up and ground him into the dust…”

A little smirk. “Yes.”

“Only you.”

He leaned down and kissed her. “They had my blessings before. I just needed to know, Sango. I had to know.”//  
   
 

Inuyasha smiled as he told Kagome the story, watching her worry, her fear, her disbelief and her joy.

“They married not much later – after Shippo was able to walk again,” he added, smirking.

Kagome shook her head in amusement. “And did they have children?”

“Oh yes, a lot.” The hanyou leaned back, looking at the calm, peaceful landscape of the garden sanctuary. “You could say a whole litter. They both wanted a large family and while it’s not always so that a human woman can receive hanyou children, Rin became a mother of eight.”

“What?!”

He grinned. “Yep. Eight little kitsune hanyou. I voted for numbering them instead of naming each one, but somehow Rin didn’t think that was a good idea.”

“Oh Inuyasha, that’s insensitive,” she laughed.

A shrug. “Would have made things easier. Well, anyway, the palace was very lively, I can tell you.”

“They still lived there?”

Inuyasha nodded. “It was such a huge place and the children filled it with life. Shippo adored Rin and she very much loved him in return. Their children grew up with that love, knowing nothing of the fear and sometimes hatred humans had for hanyou. We had to teach them the history, but they understood and when they were old enough they were careful when interacting with humankind.”

Inuyasha fell silent for a moment, eyes clouding.

“Inuyasha?”

He shrugged. “It’s been so long, but it still hurts.”

Kagome took his hand and squeezed it gently.

“Rin was human,” he only said.

“She passed away,” she added softly.

A nod. “It was hard on Shippo. His love never changed. Even when the beautiful young girl matured into a woman, became the mother of his bundle of children, as her hair grayed and her body aged. He stayed the same handsome young man he had been when they had married. Her children grew up and she watched the oldest find friends and even mates. And she became very ill. When she died she was old for a human of that time, but not as old as Kaede or Aiko. She was no healer or miko or otherwise magically-inclined being. She was human.”

Kagome tried to hide the sadness welling up inside of her, but she failed and Inuyasha hugged her briefly.

“She was happy, Kagome. Happy to be who she was, to live where she did, and to have such a wonderful family. She died of an illness and it hit Shippo very hard. He left the palace, roamed the land, and we didn’t hear from him for years. Sesshoumaru… my brother carried a similar grief. She had been his first child. Rin had been his daughter, even if she had never been of his blood. She was the one soul who had taught him so much, who had managed the sheer impossible of opening up his heart.”

Inuyasha smiled with remembered sadness.

“One of his grand-children bears her name.”

“This is so terrible,” Kagome sighed, sniffling a little.

“But we always knew it would happen.”

“Yes, but still…” She sighed. “It’s so wonderful to hear she found happiness, but she died and Shippo was left alone.”

“I know.” Inuyasha’s voice was quiet. “Sometimes I think I’ve got to thank Naraku, you know. Because of that final battle Miroku was bound to me through the Shikon. We are one life. I love him very much, even after these centuries. I wouldn’t know what to do had he died after a normal human life-span. I guess I wouldn’t be here.  
Shippo is a very strong man, Kagome. He continued. He embraces life, and he still loves his wife, even today.”

She smiled at the bitter-sweet words.

Inuyasha exhaled explosively and slapped his thighs, startling her a little.

“C’mon, it’s getting late. This was a lot for the very first day, don’t you think?”

Kagome glanced at her watch, surprised. “Oh, wow…”

“I’ll drive you home.”

“You drive?” she asked dubiously.

Inuyasha looked mildly offended. “For a good one hundred years now, thank you very much.”

Kagome chuckled. “I need to grow accustomed to the time difference, Inuyasha. It’s been only two weeks for me.”

He nodded. “Don’t worry. You will.”

* * *

Kagome sat in one of the many ice cream parlors, wedged into a comfy booth, looking at the man sitting opposite. Kouga had been her constant companion over the last four days, much to the delight and jealousy of her friends. They were swooning over him like teenagers and Kagome had to confess that despite the fact that, as a youkai, he aged very slowly, Kouga looked more mature than before. Something about him was very grounded, very... balanced. She had noticed the same with Inuyasha, but the wolf youkai showed it even more.

Where there had been open flirting and brash love declarations on his side, declaring her 'his woman', he was now acting like a friend. There were no more overtures of making her his, no more posturing, no more alpha male fights, though Inuyasha and Kouga still squabbled. Even after five hundred years, she mused, but it was more like brothers or really good friends.

"Something wrong, Kagome?"

The question drew her out of her thoughts and she blushed, realizing she had stared at him. Okay, so she had looked at him like this more and more often. He was drop-dead gorgeous, something she had peripherally noted in the old time, but more pronounced now today.

"No, just wondering."

"About what?"

She shrugged and sipped at her milkshake. "Everything. It's so strange to have you guys in my time now."

"Probably. More for you than for us."

She nodded. "I've been thinking about a lot of things, about what happened in the past and the fact that... well, you guys were here already. I mean, it's time travel and it confuses me every time I think too much about it; gives me a headache. Still, to think you were here when I came back... but I never knew."

"You couldn't. It would have endangered everything."

Another nodded. "That I know."

"It's weird, I grant you that, but it worked out all right."

"Kouga?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about you?"

The blue eyes widened a little, then a small smile crossed his lips. "I kept my promise, Kagome-sama," he said softly. "I waited for you."

She stared at him, uncomprehending. Kagome had asked that of him to keep the wolf youkai from doing something foolish, like rushing into a fight that might kill him. He had been so lonely, so hurt... But he had truly taken it to heart, had waited five hundred years...?

"Kouga..."

He shrugged and leaned back into the seat. "Not that I wasn't tempted to do something, to end it all, but I remembered you... and my promise. I continued to live."

Kagome's mouth nearly dropped open. "For me...?"

"You asked it of me. I could never deny you anything, Kagome-sama."

She blushed and twirled the glass in her hands.  
   
 

Kouga paid for the food and drink, then they left, walking down the crowded streets to where he had parked his bike. It wasn't a flashy or very cool looking brand, just a simple motorbike. Functional.

So much had changed about him.

Kagome wanted to get to know the new Kouga.

"So," she said, when he walked her up the stairs to the shrine after giving her a ride home. "You still haven't told me about yourself."

A shrug. "Nothing much to tell."

"It's been five hundred years! Don't tell me you sat on your butt and did nothing."

He laughed and she decided she liked the open, happy laugh. "True. I didn't."

They sat down near the God Tree and Kouga looked at the impressive tree.

"After it was clear that the well had truly closed down, I left the others. I just couldn't take the company. I'm a pack animal, but at that time it felt constricting. I needed to be myself... completely. I became the wolf."

He smiled slightly.

"You know that I'm actually an animal in my true youkai form?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, I abandoned my human guise and searched for packs. All my comrades were gone, but the wolves still roamed the forests and mountains. I joined them."

Kouga leaned against the wall and looked into the blue sky.

"I'm not sure how many seasons I ran with them, but I finally returned to the village. Miroku had built a shrine around the well for protection and they still visited the village and Kaede now and then. I just hung around until one day Inuyasha dropped by." A wry smile. "I didn't know where else to turn to; in a way they were my new pack. Strangely enough - at least at that time I thought it was strange - they accepted me. It was more than I could ever hope for."

"Inuyasha's not that bad. Never has been. Neither were you," Kagome added with a grin.

He chuckled. "True. Well, I stayed with them from then on. When we went West, following the trail the explorers had taken, we met up with the Native American youkai and in a way, it was a new life for me then. Until then I still carried with me the loss of everything I had known. Nothing could take that away. They could. Well, as for what I do today... I'm in charge of wildlife preservation programs. Shikon Enterprises acts mainly in the background, but we've got a network of companies that don't even know we're their boss. We founded nature reserves and parks, we're active in environmental matters, and Sesshoumaru thought I'd make the perfect candidate for that. Well, here I am now."

Yes, here he was. On the outside unmarked by the losses, his solitary existence as the last wolf youkai in these parts of the world, but inside he carried old scars.

Kagome slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. "I'm glad you are, Kouga. Real glad."

He smiled and nodded.

They remained like this for a long time, two friends enjoying each other's company.

* * *

It wasn't the first time Miroku came to the shrine and temple that was Kagome's home, but for the first time he came openly. He had watched Kagome's family ever since they had come here, from the day her grandfather had been appointed this temple to the time his daughter had married and Kagome had been born. Many had watched over the child, always unseen, and always with the orders never to interfere. It had been hard to watch Kagome's father die, the family stricken by so much grief just after Souta's birth, and how her mother had struggled with two children.

Shikon Enterprises had helped discretely then. Very discretely. After Inuyasha had spent a good week of arguing with his older brother about whether or not they were changing their own future, as well as their past. Sesshoumaru had finally relented, had accepted that to ensure that Kagome would grow into the happy, strong young woman they had met in their time, she would have to have a good and secure home.

Miroku smiled as he walked up the stairs. Yes, he had been here before. Nothing had changed much. As he continued toward the Higurashi home, his eyes strayed to the shed that held the old well. He stopped and gazed at the closed doors, then looked up the giant tree that had survived the centuries just like them. This was where it had all started and they had completed the circle.

"Miroku?"

He turned and smiled at Kagome, who stood in the doorway, slightly surprised.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Uh, you're early."

Today was the day she would have her entry exams for the university and Miroku had volunteered to accompany her. Kouga had argued the point, but the other man had been firm. Kagome was about to enter a very elite place and having a representative from Shikon Enterprises along would be inspiring for the dean. Kagome had fought him on that, too, but for totally different reasons. She didn't want to be treated differently because she had the Shikon scholarship. People would expect too much from her.

"No, they only expect you to study," Miroku had replied. "But there are people who have to know what kind of backing you have. Don't worry. I'll just be there, saying nothing. See and be seen, that's all it is."

"I apologize," he now addressed Kagome, "but I wanted to see this place again. It's been a while."

Kagome frowned as she let him in. "You never came here..." she started, then broke off. "You... watched my family?"

There was slight outrage in her voice and Miroku smiled disarmingly.

"Yes and no. We just kept an eye on you, that's all. And on the past Inuyasha when he visited you. It was kind of weird to see him in a way he hadn't been for quite some time, so I was curious."

She shot him a dark look. "Peeping tom," she scolded, but there was amusement in her eyes.

Miroku chuckled, looking around the house.

Yes, so much was still the same, but some things were still different. There had been renovations, modernizations, and additions.

"Souta's at school," Kagome told him. "Mom's upstairs, still fussing over what I should wear." Kagome grimaced. "I'm eighteen and she thinks I'm still a little girl!"

"You'll always be my little girl, Kagome."

She whirled around, coloring slightly at her mother's words. Miroku hid a smile as he greeted the head of the Higurashi household. He still recalled Kagome's mother as a much younger woman, holding a baby boy in her arms, trying not to cry as someone from an insurance company she had never heard of handed over a check of considerable sum.

"Welcome to our home, Mr..."

"Akita," he answered smoothly. "Akita Miroku."

She smiled at him, but the expression in her eyes said she was thinking about something. It was as if she was remembering him, though he had looked quite different then.

"Miroku's gonna drive me to the exam," Kagome explained. "I'll just get dressed. Be right back!"

And with that Kagome flew up the stairs, nearly tripping over the family cat, which protested loudly at the young woman running past him.

Higurashi Mai looked at the young man standing in her home and Miroku had the definite impression that she really knew.

"Etsuko Kai," Mai suddenly said.

Miroku's eyes twitched a little. Impossible...

"I knew I'd see you again."

"I beg your pardon, but..."

She smiled more. "Don't deny it, please. We met before, almost fifteen years ago, after my husband had died. You delivered a check, a large sum of insurance money. My husband never told me about an insurance and to this day, I believe he never had one." She inclined her head a little. "I could never explain the feeling of being watched after that. I couldn't explain our good luck and saw it as just that - luck. But something told me it wasn't. There were people around us who took an interest in my family. When Kagome was pulled into the well and disappeared into the other time, when she told me all about her adventures and the people she had met, something changed this family. Still, I couldn't explain it. Not even the feeling that whenever Kagome was in the past, she was perfectly safe despite the danger. Inuyasha came through the well sometimes and each time, the feeling of safety increased."

Mai met his eyes head on.

"He was here before he even came through the well. He was watching her, correct? You all were. You watched out family."

Miroku looked at her, stunned. How... how could she have known abut the guardians, the silent watchers? When had she seen Inuyasha?

Mai looked calm, almost serene. "I was awake one night. I looked out of the window and he was there. Different from the Inuyasha I had met, looking older, wearing clothes that fit more into this world, and he was going through the well. When he came back, he was expected by someone I had never seen before, but he was like Inuyasha. Don't lie to me, Miroku."

"I never did," he replied, voice as calm as hers.

"You did when you gave me the money."

He briefly bowed his head. "Not really, no. We owe Kagome a lot and this insurance was what we had decided to give to her, to you all."

"You could have just saved my husband," she said evenly.

He inhaled a little. "No. It would have changed everything."

Higurashi Mai gazed at him for a long time, silent.

"Yes, maybe," she finally admitted. "But it's painful to accept that you were there and could have done something, but you didn't."

"If we had done something, we might not have been there," Miroku objected. "We were only there, fifteen years ago, because Kagome had been in the past and completed the Shikon no Tama. She was in the past because in her own past, our future, she had grown up without her father in this very place."

The woman shook her head, a rueful smile on her lips. "The laws of physics, hm?"

He chuckled. "Yes." Miroku grew serious again. "Can you accept what has happened, what is happening, Higurashi-san?"

"Mai," she corrected him and he accepted the familiarity with a nod. "As to whether I can accept it or not, I always have. My daughter traveled into the past and fought demons and monsters. I accepted that already. Now those demons are part of her future. I think it's not harder than having a half-demon in our house, watching TV and trying to cook."

Miroku laughed. "Yes, that's true."

"And if Inuyasha wants to visit, he's very welcome."

"I'll tell him. Thank you, Mai. For your understanding and... your acceptance."

Pounding feet on the stairs announced Kagome's return. She was slightly breathless, dressed in a smart black and white outfit. Miroku gave her a nod of approval.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

They said their good-byes and Miroku accompanied the young woman to his car.

* * *

Miroku was smiling widely as he walked through the large double doors of Inuyasha's office. His hanyou partner looked up from his computer where he was currently going over budget numbers of his department.

"Well?" he asked, eyes straying to the young woman following Miroku.

Kagome's face split into a happy smile. "I made it!"

And then she flew into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Calls for a party, hm?" Miroku laughed, winking at Inuyasha, who was embracing the dark-haired girl.

"Congratulations," he murmured, hugging her back.

Kagome's eyes radiated joy and relief, her whole face aglow with the pride of her achievement.

"She aced it," Miroku added smugly. "I knew she would."

Kagome gave him a thumbs up. "I've got to tell Kouga! Is he in?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes, he's downstairs in the garden."

Kagome smiled again and detached herself, waving. "See you later!"

And with that she out of the office, flying toward the elevators.

Miroku smiled and pushed the door shut, then walked over and wrapped an arm around his bonded.

"She was really good," he said and pulled the other man close, kissing him.

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled. "I never had a doubt. Her grades dropped the moment she began to help us. She was a good student until then. I knew with the right teachers and enough time, she'd be able to get in."

He playfully nipped at Miroku's lips.

"What do you think about Kouga and her?" the dark-haired man asked as he caressed the slender back.

"Keh. So far the wolf's behaving. He better keep on doing that or I'll tear his head off."

"Inuyasha..." Miroku admonished him a little.

"What? You know how infatuated he was with her!"

"It's been five hundred years for him. He had partners, he had relationships... Kagome's the one who hasn't had that much time pass for herself. You know she has feelings for him, even if she never realized them."

Inuyasha frowned and looked at the closed door. "I know that. But I also know that Kouga won't hurt her." His voice was serious now, a lot more even.

"We both do. He's been nothing but a good friend to her since we met her again."

Miroku gave him a last kiss and detached himself. "I've got to go, koishii. See you tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be out early."

Miroku waved and closed the door, leaving a thoughtful Inuyasha behind.

What were Kouga's intentions, if there were any? And if he was serious about his feelings for Kagome, were they actually returned or was it just a crush on her side. Inuyasha planned on keeping an eye on them. A very close one.

* * *

The change from school to university was a much bigger one than Kagome would ever have thought. None of her friends were on the very exclusive university and she was suddenly on her own. Even when she had had the practical course at Shikon Enterprises she had had her friends with her. Now, she was all by herself. Since the campus was across town and it would take her hours to get there, she had moved out, much to her brother's delight and dismay. He had told her he was glad to be rid of her and that he missed her in one breath. Souta was fifteen now, the same age she had been when she had fallen into the well, he had a girl-friend, and he was growing up fast.

Her mother had helped her move into the small apartment that was right next to the campus and which was paid for by Shikon Enterprises. She had chosen the one bedroom apartment because it wasn't so very expensive like the others she had had looked at, even though Kouga had reassured her that Shikon would pay for those, too. She didn't want them to invest so much money, she had argued.

'We care about you, Kagome,' had been the soft reply. 'We owe you.'

Still, she had insisted.

Now she was already hip deep in assignments, papers and homework. Her table was bowing under the weight of the books and her laptop was rapidly filling with notes and work. She had found friends quickly and had even discovered a hanyou girl in one of the other courses. She had to ask Inuyasha or one of the others about her. Maybe she was known. So far, she had only struck up friendly conversation, but she hadn't let it slip that she knew her for what she was.

Kouga came by whenever he had some time. Going out to movies, lunch, coffee... it became a regular occurrence. She was looking forward to his arrival, even if it was only to lounge on her small couch and watch a movie on the TV. Kagome felt good with him, warm and safe, and very comfortable. He told her more about what had happened in the past centuries, about her friends and those she had gotten to know throughout her travels in the past time.

Kaede had lived a rather long life, but she had died in the end. It was natural. Shiori had crossed their paths now and then. She had grown up into a beauitful woman and found a human partner. Kagome was happy for her. Jinenji had disappeared when his mother had died and they had only sporadically heard of him. No one knew if he was stil alive. Toutousai was one of the few true youkai still out there, living in the mountains and continuing with the same life style he had had for centuries.

Mid-term, Kagome had another practical course at Shikon Enterprises, improving her English, working with overseas correspondence, helping out with business agreements and contacts, and she accompanied Miroku on meetings as an assistant, though she was nervous as could be throughout the first one.

"You did just fine," Miroku reassured her afterwards as they sat in a coffee shop. "Did you understand what was talked about?"

"You mean the language or the business terms?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Both?"

"Well, I understand the language, though some words are really hard. But the business stuff..." She shuddered. "I'll never learn economy."

"It's only basics, Kagome. You can still decide where you want to go."

She sighed a little and looked into her almost empty mug of coffee. So much to learn. And then there were all the other details of life, like dishes, laundry and all the other stuff her mother had helped her with before. Not to mention Kouga.

Now where had that come from? she wondered. They were friends, right? Kouga wasn't making any advances and he was a true gentleman. He helped her, he was there for her, they were really good friends, and the Kouga who had declared her to be his woman had evolved.

Miroku took her to Shikon Enterprises to finish for the day and after she had disposed of all the files and logged out, she walked down the corridors, wondering what to do this weekend. Her mother had taken Sota for a little weekend vacation. Her friends were busy, she knew. So... maybe she should call Kouga? There was a movie premiere and she had was really looking forward to the film in question. Maybe he would battle the crowds with her?

She dug out her cell phone and dialled his number.

* * *

Kouga smiled at the woman at his side, taking in her radiant beauty, her smiles, her sparkling eyes, and he wondered how he could be so strong and hold back, not touch her, kiss her, ask her to be his. The answer was easy: he had promised it himself. He had sworn to take his cues from Kagome, let her make the first move, and ever since he had don just that. She had made him live those past five centuries. Her voice, her eyes, her face had been his anchor. She had been his reason not to give in to the darkness, the depression and the wish to end it all.

He had lost everyone he had ever cared for. His pack, his loyal friends, and in the end even the wolf youkai he had never really met. Ayame's pack, all the others out there... all wiped off the face of the land by Naraku. It had torn him apart to know there was no one out there but him. Sure, there had been other wolves, but no youkai. He had wanted to end it in the final battle, but even that had been denied to him.

Kagome had asked him to live. She had begged him... to live for her. And so he had.

His will to live had only slowly returned. Day after day he had struggled, had lost himself in being the wolf that was his original form, had run with packs where he hadn't been the alpha. He had submitted to others to erase the pain of being the lone survivor, the alpha without a pack.

Kouga had passed five centuries to see her again. Yes, he had slept with others, had had partners, both youkai and human, some even hanyou. He had never felt more for them than lust. There had been some longer relationships, but nothing had really 'clicked'.

Now he was here, finally in her time, finally in that years where they could meet again. It had torn him apart to watch her from afar, see her go through so many emotions. Mostly over Inuyasha in the beginning. The urge to hit his former rival had been strong at first, but he had forcefully reminded himself that the man who was now his friend was a far cry from the Inuyasha who continued to hurt his woman's feelings. Kouga had sworn never to hurt Kagome. Never.

So he took his cues from her. He was her friend and the friendship was treasured greatly. He wanted her happy and he did whatever he could to ensure her happiness. Still, something evolved. Something deepened more than he could ever have dreamed of.

But was he ready for it?

Was she ready for it? Did Kagome even want it? What did she really feel for him? Friendship? More?

He remembered how she had held him when Inuyasha had cut out the Shikon shards. He remembered her smell, her eyes, her touch. He remembered her embrace, her fervent words when they had parted at the well. Kouga wanted to believe that there was more, that she was developing feelings. As hard as it was, he decided to stand back and wait what she initiated.

"You want to walk home?" Kagome asked, smiling.

It was an infectious smile, so radiant with life and joy. She had enjoyed the movie and she was still enjoying herself.

"Okay," he agreed.

It would be good to stretch his legs. He was yearning to go out of the city for a while, to be back in the wilderness and run one of his preservation projects up front and personal. But Kagome was here and she kept him bound to the city. Kouga was ready to stay as long as he could just to be there for her.

Damn, I'm so self-less, he chuckled to himself.  
   
 

Kagome enjoyed the brisk air and inhaled deeply. Of course, it could never be so fresh and clean as it had been five hundred years ago, but still, it felt so good to be out of the apartment, not to see all her books and homework. The movie had been fun and sharing a huge bowl of popcorn and something close to a bottle of Coke with Kouga had really helped her push away school for a while. Now they walked through the still busy streets, chatting about the movie, about their favorite scenes in it, and Kagome's eyes strayed to her friend more and more often.

Kouga had his hands stuffed in his leather jacket, he was smiling, his face open and relaxed. There was so much of the old Kouga there and so much of the new one she had gotten to know in the last months. Like Inuyasha, he had grown up. His temper had been curbed, his overbearing nature had calmed and evened out, and he was a responsible young man now.

Kagome stopped that thought. No, not so young. He might look like he was in his late twenties, but he was over five hundred years old. Youkai blood and genes, she told herself. It was amazing and frightening in one.

His hair was bound back and for a crazy moment Kagome wished it was open, watchng the black strangs flow in the evening breeze. His blue eyes were warm and sparkling, and she felt herself even more drawn to him than lately.

Things were changing. Not just for her. She had no idea what she really felt nowadays. Everything had happened so fast, had almost overwhelmed her. One moment she had barely made it through school finals, the next she had a scholarship, was meeting all her old friends again, and attended one of the most prestigious universities in Tokyo. She even had the opportunity to go to America for a few years, finish her studies there.

So many chances...

And Kouga.

Kouga who was always there, who was her best friend aside from Inuyasha. Kouga who had loved her five hundred years ago and who had still called her 'his woman' the moment they had met.

Was he serious?

Was she serious?

Did she feel something for him? The answer was simple: yes.

It had developed, it had grown, and it had started a long time ago. Before they had been reunited.

Now she had the chance to make something of it...

They had arrived at her apartment building and she unlocked the main door.

"You want to come upstairs?" she asked.

Kouga shook his head. "Early meeting tomorrow."

"But it's Sunday!"

"Well, not in my calendar. I've someone coming in because of a new protected habitat, but it'll be a quick meeting."

Kagome hesitated a moment, then plowed ahead. "How about a rain check till tomorrow then?"

Please... she thought. Please accept. I don't want to spend Sunday alone with my books.

His smile was warm. "Sure. What time?"

"Is two okay?"

He nodded.

And then Kagome did something completely out of the blue. She reached up and touched his face, cupping one cheek, and stood on her toes to kiss him.

It was just a brush of lips against lips, a brief contact, but it was enough to freeze the wolf youkai. His eyes widened and when Kagome pulled back, she saw his stunned expression.

"Good night," she whispered and turned, running into the apartment building.

* * *

No word of the kiss was spoken. Neither when Kouga picked Kagome up, nor when they enjoyed a sunny afternoon outside, walking through the crowded streets and enjoying a leisurely milk shake in the park. Kouga made no advances, gave his friend enough room, and waited. Kagome was chatting about this and that, about projects coming up at school, but she didn't really go back to what had happened the night before.

He followed her lead.

He didn't say anything, nor did he crowd her personal space.

And that late afternoon when he dropped her off at her apartment, she just waved good-bye, but there was an expression in her eyes that spoke of something else, of something more.

° ° °

Kouga sat in his office on Monday morning, deep in thought. He had a scheduled trip coming up to check on the latest nature preserve that had been sponsored by Shikon and he was really looking forward to the trip. It meant making nice with other investors, talking to the reserve wardens and whatnot, but there was also the option to spend some time roughing it in the wilderness. He really needed that. His youkai blood was urging him to leave the stifling cities behind him and just be out there, with nothing but nature around him.

And without Kagome.

Maybe it would push things back into perspective.

He couldn't afford sleepless nights over a teenage crush. But was it just that? How serious was she? They were friends, really good friends, and he liked her more each day. He had been infatuated with her from the very first moment they had met, when she had stood up to him, giving him a piece of her mind, slapping him in the face. His infatuation had been a crush, true. He had fallen head over heals for this strong woman, his woman. And then it had grown deeper, slowed, more loving than obsessing...

But what about Kagome?

Kouga growled to himself and ran a hand over his face. Get a grip on yourself! he chided himself.

Business trip first, then we'll see what happens.

° ° °

Kagome sat in her economics class, twirling her pen, listening to the professor drone on and on about one of the most boring chapters she had ever had in this course. Mostly because she knew so much of it already. Miroku had explained the basics of trade, import and export to her, and there wasn't really anything new here. She made a few notes, but mostly her mind was somewhere else.

Kouga.

The kiss.

Had it really been a kiss? And what kind of kiss? That of a friend saying good-night? No, they didn't really kiss on the lips. But it hadn't been the hot and bothersome kind either. It had been a gentle touch and then her nerves had made her run. She had tossed and turned the whole night, trying to reason with herself, but she hadn't been able to come up with an explanation.

Did she love him?

Or just like him?

Was he a substitute? And if yes, for who or what? Hoto? She had never felt anything for him. He had had a crush on her ever since they had started in the same school together as kids. Inuyasha? No. That had been her crush and he had found another partner. Then who? What had she felt for Kouga back in the Feudal Era? What did she feel now?

He had grown up so much, had turned into a mature adult, so very grounded and level-headed, but still retaining that unbreakable spirit. His eyes held the twinkle of mischief, he had the same radiant smile, the infectious laugh. When she looked at him, she couldn't but notice the trim, slender figure, the washed-out jeans that hugged those long legs a woman would kill for. He was a dream of a man, sun-tanned, full of life, so very much grown-up. She liked to lean on him, touch him...

Kagome stopped that train of thought, but it didn't stop the curl of warmth in her stomach, nor the tingle somewhere else.

Shit.

She started to scribble wildly, trying to get her emotions under control. It didn't work. While the professor went on and on about export dangers and how to influence the price, Kagome found herself thinking of Kouga once more. She chewed on her pen, wondering what to do when he came back from his trip to New Zealand.

Would he want her? After five hundred years? He had lived for her, but did he still love her? There was such an age difference... so much time had passed. And he had probably had so many lovers, how could she even think he wanted a girl like her? She was nineteen and he was centuries old. Was he playing a game? Did he want her as a conquest?

No, she decided firmly. That wasn't like Kouga. He hadn't changed so badly. He wasn't interested in conquests. And if he only wanted her in his bed, he would have tried something earlier, right?

It was all so confusing...

And she had three more days to come up with a solution for herself because then Kouga would be back.

° ° °

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

The soft question from her mother made her look up and smile sheepishly. She had completely zoned again. Just cutting vegetables for a family dinner and her mind had wandered. Great. The main subject of her thoughts had been Kouga. Again.

Kagome placed the knife onto the counter and sighed. "Mom... can I ask you something?"

It had been a family weekend. She had come home to spend some time with her grandfather, brother and of course her mother, and it had been fun until now. Tomorrow Kouga would be back and she didn't know how to react.

"Of course," Mia answered

"How do you know you're in love?"

Her mother smiled a little. "I don't think you really know it, Kagome. It's there, this feeling that you have for someone else, and it won't go away. When I met your father I wasn't in love with him right away. I don't believe in love at first sight, in such a strong emotion that it lets you forget everything else. I found him to be a nice guy, good company, and he was a gentleman. We went out a lot, like friends do. Somehow, I started to feel more for him. That's when I realized that I might love him... as a partner."

She sighed again and stared at the carrots.

"Are you feeling something for someone?" Mia asked calmly.

"I don't know. We're friends. I like him a lot. I mean, he had a crush on me before, but he... grew up."

"And now he doesn't feel this for you any more?"

Kagome shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure, Mom."

"He's one of the people out of the past?"

She nodded. "A week ago... I kissed him. On the mouth."

"And?"

"Nothing. I mean, it's like he's waiting... for me... to decide." She trailed off. "He went to New Zealand last week and is coming back tomorrow," she added helplessly.

"Sounds like he either isn't interested or he wants to leave the decision to you."

"You think so?"

Mia smiled. "Kagome, do you want him to feel more for you?"

"Yes," she blurted.

The smile grew. "Then let him know. See if he responds."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you have to be strong enough to let go of this feeling." Her mother embraced her, hugging her. "One step at a time, Kagome. Don't think about the what ifs. Just see what comes first."

"Okay..."

"And if he responds... invite him over for dinner. I'd like to get to know him."

"Mom!" she protested.

Mia chuckled. "I hope he has better table manners than Inuyasha had when he first came here."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, he does."

° ° °

Kagome had never asked a boy to go out with her. Usually she had fended off Hoto's advances because she had been too busy jumping through magical wells and going into the past. Her experience with the opposite sex were limited to the boys at school and no one had ever tried to ask her to be his girl-friend. Hoto didn't count. So now she was the one approaching Kouga.

So much older than her.

A lot more mature.

And a youkai.

She could deal with the youkai part, but what about him as a person? What if he laughed at her? What if she was wrong? What if she had misinterpreted everything?

'Don't think about the what ifs', her mother had said.

But if she was wrong, she would be mortally embarrassed.

Inhaling deeply, she steeled herself as she walked into Shikon Enterprises and took the elevator to the floor where Kouga's office was. She knew he was in. His assistant had told her so.

It was today or never.

She would ask him.

...or she would chicken out. Whatever came first, she thought darkly.  
   
 

She found him in his office, a spacious affair with a lot of plants, a hardwood floor and very natural looking decoration everywhere. Nothing looked tacky or overdone. Kagome liked the place, felt warm and comfortable in what was only a workspace, and she understood why the wolf youkai had arranged everything as it was now.

It was like being outside, in the forest.

“Hey, Kagome!” Kouga called out.

“Hey, Kouga.”

“Be right with you.” He smiled at her and that smile did things Kagome had never thought of smiles being able to do.

Five minutes later she had his whole attention.

“How are you?”

“Uh, fine. Great, actually. School’s okay and stuff…”

Just tell him, she urged herself.

Those incredibly deep blue eyes looked at her, taking her breath away. There was hope there. Hope and wanting. Or was she just imagining it?

What if...?

Don't go there, she told herself firmly. Just say it. Then wait for the reaction, whatever it might be.

“Kagome?” he asked, picking up on her confusion.

Kagome looked up into those expressive eyes. "I think I've fallen in love with you," she blurted. "I feel something and it's there... inside me... whenever you're around. If you want to... I'd like to ask you to be... well... my boyfriend..."

Gawd, she felt so stupid, so insane, so childish. They weren't in pre-school and he wasn't the boy next door!

He stared at her, eyes wide, mouth open. "Kagome?" he managed, sounding shocked.

"If you say you don't feel like this... it's okay," she added quickly. "I know it's been five hundred years and even back then... it was like a game, right?" She laughed a little, insecurity rising.

Oh, it had been such a stupid idea!

"It was never a game," he whispered.

"What?"

"When I said you were my woman, it was never a game."

She remembered the verbal fights between Kouga and Inuyasha, how Kouga had stepped back when Inuyasha had embraced her, had touched her so tenderly. She hadn't seen it back then but now she did. The hurt. The realization that there was someone else.

"You... felt something?" she prodded carefully.

He nodded. "I still do."

"And you just... I mean... all the time we were together, you just..." She stopped.

"I didn't want to pressure you, Kagome. I didn't know if your feelings were based on the same emotions I felt." He suddenly smiled ruefully. "Stupid, hm?"

She approached him, for the very first time noticing the difference in size. He was a head taller than her.

"Kouga?"

"Hm?"

"Your answer is yes?"

His face split into a happy smile. "Yes!"

Kagome stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips meeting. She felt his arms curl around her waist, lifting her slightly. Kagome had no idea what to do but to touch his mouth, but then he took the lead. Carefully, gently, he ran his tongue over her lips and she opened them, letting him inside.

It was wonderful. It was electric. It was magnetic.

And when she was on her own two feet again she felt shaky all over. Tender fingers pushed back her long bangs, cupping her face. She knew she was smiling that stupid smile. She was aware of the giddy feeling inside her. And she was looking into a pair of bright blue, happy eyes that were suddenly her whole world.

* * *

Kagome woke slowly. Cracking her eyes open she realized that she wasn't at home, wasn't alone and ... she had wrapped herself around a warm breathing pillow, one arm wrapped around the man's chest, one leg had landed where it really shouldn't be...

Kouga...

Strange enough the thought didn't bother her the slightest. On the contrary...

They had spent a leisurely day together yesterday, right down to a very romantic dinner. Not at a ridiculously expensive restaurant. No. A small place that had the most perfect food. A family restaurant; a hanyou family. She had been able to see them, had smiled as she watched their children play quietly at one of the empty tables, she knew Kouga had watched her.

Then they had come here. His apartment. And they had talked some more, finally snuggling together in front of the fireplace, where they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

It was tooth-achingly romantic, Kagome thought, but it had been so wonderful. Her first date with Kouga.

Well, not really.

All their prior meetings had been nothing but dates. This time, though, both had been aware of it.

The fire in the fireplace had burned down but it was light enough to see, and Kagome propped herself up a little to look at the man she had been sleeping with - well, upon, to be precise, and who was still sound asleep, time enough to study his face, his figure. Kouga had been drop dead gorgeous five hundred years ago, but now... a fine chiseled face, high cheekbones, the dark blue eyes currently hidden underneath lids with long lashes - why was it men usually had lashes a girl would kill for? And the body - her hand was resting upon his chest, and she could feel his heart beat steadily under her hand.

She had seen much of this body already, his wolf attire hadn't left much to the imagination. She knew the long muscular legs currently hidden in washed out jeans, had even touched them, thankfully nobody had seen her blush, or heard her heart hammer. In the back of her head she heard a well-known voice, laden with sadness.

"Maybe you're in love with Kouga? You do, right? You feel something for him despite pity."

Inuyasha... but strangely enough he had been right.

 "And you're afraid to face that feeling."

Kouga stirred in her arms, blue eyes cracking open and he looked at her sleepily, a smile curling his lips upward. Kagome inhaled at the sudden explosion of warmth inside of her.

Afraid? Not any more...

Bending down she met his lips, heard him gasp in sudden surprise, but then his arms tightened around her, and he responded to her. Lips parting slightly she felt his tongue brushing over hers, and she shuddered involuntarily at the sensation, opening up in a silent invitation.

Kouga deepened the kiss, sending shivers through her body, his hands stroking over her back, and he made a little encouraging noise in the back of his throat as her hand did a little wandering of her own. He moaned under her, bending his leg, and she could feel his hips pressing against her, a bulge in his jeans where there hadn't been one before...

So he was responding to her. It should have bothered her, she shouldn't have let matters come this far... to hell with 'should have'. This was the man she loved, and she wanted him.

Applying a little more pressure on his groin, slipping a hand underneath his shirt to feel the soft skin underneath, the skin she had touched before, feeling the little tingling in her fingertips that she had felt back then, she heard Kouga moan into the kiss - and then he pushed her away a little.

"Kagome..."

It wasn't much more than a moan, hazy blue eyes looking at her with a desire she had wanted to see in them all along.

"What?"

"Don't..."

"Why?"

"If we don't stop now... you don't want what could happen... I'm just a man after all."

"Who says I don't know?"

"What? Kagome..."

He was still holding her, stopping her advances.

"Kouga, I know what I'm doing. I want it, with you. I want you."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. Sure, he had declared her as his woman, but there was one thing to say it and one thing ...

"Kagome..."

"You called me your woman, Kouga. I want to be. I love you."

He let out an explosive breath, relaxing under her as he pulled her down onto him, meeting her lips again. His hands on her body were roaming freely now, pushing her pullover up, and for the first time she felt his hands on her skin, and damn, it felt good, and right, and... she pulled back.

"Kouga?"

"Something wrong?"

"I..." Biting her lower lip she felt shy all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, looking a little worried now.

"I've... I've never before... you know... "

Understanding dawned in his eyes.

"You've never been with a man before?" he asked quietly; and she nodded. "And yet you want me?"

"Yes."

"God, Kagome..." There was so much wonder in his voice, so much awe… and love.

He kissed her deeply, lovingly, relaying all those emotions he had waited five hundreds for to express.  
   
 

Kouga hugged her tightly, feeling he body melt into his. His woman. His love. He had waited for her long five hundred years because of a promise and because he really loved her. And now she wanted to be his, wanted him to be - her man.

Her first.

Her lips tasted so sweet, and her body smelled so nice and fresh, and her hands... maybe she didn't exactly know what she was doing but, boy, she was exploratory. Fingertips brushed over his nipple, sending a jolt of fire through his body, and the pressure on his groin intensified. Kouga moaned. Kagome's hands became more bold, dancing over his bare skin - when had he lost his shirt anyway? - and he felt her soft skin against his, her kisses losing their shyness. It was all to much of a sudden and he buried his face against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, and shuddered helplessly.

"Kouga?"

"I'm sorry... it has been some time... "

"What...?" Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened.

"Nothing to worry about, Kagome. I just need to get rid of these..."

Sinking back into the pillows Kouga slipped out of his stained pants and tossed them away.  
   
 

Kagome stared at the naked figure lying beside her, seeing Kouga that way for the first time. When he had shuddered and moaned silently in her hair, she had been confused, but then realized he had come - just from her few touches? And now he was lying beside her, looking... Stretching out her hand again she touched the broad chest.

"Kagome?"

"Hn?"

"Come here..."

It was an entirely different feeling having him melt against her naked, feeling long powerful legs, his strong arms, and more... she wanted more. Slipping out of her own clothing she enjoyed his slight gasp,

"...Kagome... "

\-- and then his lips were on hers again, his fingertips running over her skin, making her shudder in a very pleasant way. His lips wandered from her mouth to her ears, her neck, deeper ... heat coiled inside her, a pulsating feeling between her legs, and she wanted... yes, what?

" ...Kouga... " she moaned.

"I know, hun. We'll get there ... " his voice was hoarse, and he had gotten hard again, she could feel it against her leg.

Kissing her, he reached for his pants, and she heard the sound of foil being ripped.

"Kouga?"

"Shhh..."

His hands were on her body again, as were his lips, and the he carefully pushed a knee between her thighs, his fingers ghosting over the inside, and higher...

Kagome felt her hips twitch involuntarily with the jolt of pleasure his touch was causing as he caressed her where nobody had ever touched her, knowingly, gently, and oh so good ...

"Kagome?"

She wasn't exactly able to answer verbally, just looked up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, but it will, at least a bit. Just say a word and I stop, anytime, okay?"

Nodding, she heard herself moan as her lover continued to caress her gently, causing the most wonderful feeling. Reaching up Kagome pulled his head down into a kiss, carding her fingers through his long black hair which had escaped the thong holding it in a ponytail. She felt her legs spreading out of their own volition, felt Kouga shift, but never stopped stroking her. Her hips jerked again, and something pushed against her, inside her, stretching her, close to pain, and she hissed.

Kouga made a soft sound deep in his throat, but he didn't move, just resumed his gentle caresses, and she understood that it was him, that he was inside her, for the first time, and... and then he moved every so gently, carefully, watching her, and she could feel him inside her, and gods, she was really sleeping with a man, and it was Kouga, and... and... the heat started to concentrate, she could feel her muscles tremble, the sound of her heart hammering in her ears, her own breath coming in harsh sobs, and she needed to hold onto something, now... Now!

"Kouga!"

And he was there, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss, moaning into her mouth as his own climax rushed though him, and she could feel him tremble in her arms, too, as she dug her fingers into his back, meeting his last thrusts as she came.

° ° °

Kagome woke slowly to the rays of sunlight shyly creeping through the curtains. She was curled around a warm breathing body - again, her memory reminded her. But this time said body was nude, as was she. Kouga. Her body tingled with the memory of the things they had done when she had woken like this the last time, and it was a pleasant tingle.

She stirred, inhaling the earthy scent of her lover's skin, remembered how that skin had felt under her hands. Kouga was still asleep, and she took that chance, carefully pulling away the blanket from their bodies, looking at her lover's nude body. Kouga was nicely built, muscular but slender, and she knew only too well how much power these legs even without Shikon shards held. He still was faster than anybody she knew, well, maybe excluding Sesshoumaru.

Kagome couldn't help it, she stretched out her hands, running her fingers over his thighs, following some faint white lines - scars left by Kagura's attack, she remembered - up to the hip and around a firm buttock back to where… she felt the base of his bushy wolf tail. She had totally forgotten about that, the tell-tale sign of him being youkai, except for the pointed ears and sharp canines. Stroking over the base experimentally Kagome heard him groan and pulled back immediately.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not... really..."

Hazy blue eyes looked at her from under heavy lids, indicating he had just woken up. Stretching lazily he allowed her a long unobtrusive view of nicely shaped body parts.

"Then what?"

"It's a  soft spot for some of my kind," Kouga muttered hoarsely, pulling her in for a long soft kiss. "Morning to you, too," he whispered.

Soft spot, huh? Leaning back she ran her hands over his body again, taking in his reactions with awe.

Kouga sighed when she carefully rubbed that spot again and stretched like a cat into her hands.

"You like that?"

"Can't you tell?"

Oh well - her eyes were drawn to his manhood, where it had been lying on his thigh minutes before it had gotten hard now. Somehow shyly she ran a finger over his thigh, felt the muscles quiver slightly under the skin, when Kouga parted his legs, giving her a better view and better access, a silent invitation to touch, to explore all she'd like. Touching the black pubic hair and taking in its unknown texture, ghosting over the scrotum and the delicacy of its skin, she heard Kouga sigh a little.

Looking up Kagome felt her throat go dry. He lay back in the pillows, eyes closed, the long black hair in a disarray like she had never seen it with him before. Stroking him again she noticed the slight hitch in his breathing - he liked being touched like this? Her eyes glanced back at his hardness, its length - this had been inside her yesterday? When running her fingers over his length, Kouga suppressed a moan, and his manhood twitched under her touch.

Encouraged she closed her fingers around it, stroking and letting a lone fingertip glide over the silken tip, exploring its texture.

A little droplet appeared, and Kouga moaned again. She started to stroke him further, slowly, unsure of what to do or how to do it. She found a hand wrapped around hers, tightening her grip a little, showing her how her lover liked it, and when she took up both speed and pressure, left again.

Kagome watched Kouga's face, the face of her lover losing himself in a pleasure she was giving him, and she found herself enjoying it immensely. She hadn't been able to see his face last night, so now she took the chance to watch, to observe, to see how his breathing sped up, listen to the little sounds he was making, noticing how his hips twitched when she teased the tip, or how he moaned when she increased her pace.

Then came the moment his breathing started to come in harsh sobs, his legs fell wider apart and his hips bucked into her touch. Suddenly he groaned deeply, head falling back into the pillows, back arching into her hand - and then his member was pulsating, her hand filled with a hot liquid, Kouga moaning deeply with every thrust as he came. Hot blue eyes looked at her and he pulled her down, kissing her breathless and heated.

"I love you..." he breathed.

* * *

Kagome held her lover close, his breathing slowly return to normal, as he gently nuzzled her neck. Kouga drew back himself slowly and she felt him slide out of her. He threw something away, and, taking her in his arms, pulled a blanket over their nude forms.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, warm hands gently stroking her back.

She closed her eyes, still dazzled about the things she had just done... with Kouga. Somehow she had always imagined golden eyes instead of blue, silvery hair instead of black...

"What's wrong, hun?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Inuyasha."

The hands on her back stilled for a moment.

"Inuyasha." His voice was toneless.

Kagome met the confused eyes and smiled. “Not like that, Kouga!”

“Then in what way?”

“You know…” Her voice was suddenly soft, thoughtful. “When I first came to your time, into your world, I freed him.”

Kouga nodded, hands resuming the soothing pattern on her back.

“We didn’t really hit it off from start. He was rude, abrasive, tried to kill me over the Shikon… but we became friends. I was fifteen, Kouga, had never been in love. I developed a crush on him, I think. Back then I didn’t know what it was. I couldn’t even be sure if it was me. I had Kikyo’s soul and I was a lot like her in appearance, so… was that really me?”

He was silent, listened, the hand never stilling.

“Then I met you. Well, you kidnapped me.” She chuckled. “And Inuyasha came to rescue me. He did that a lot in those times. I was just a naïve girl who could sense the shards. You and he… whenever you met you fought. You claimed I was yours and Inuyasha… the way he acted I thought it was a jealous boy-friend, but he could never express those emotions. I thought he was incapable of it.”

Kagome fell silent, then sighed softly, her warm breath ghosting over his skin.

“He could, but not with me. He found Miroku and while it was more than just a shock for me, I accepted it. He was never meant to be with me. It was just a silly believe.”

“Kagome…”

She stilled his mouth with a finger. “No, it was. I was silly. A little girl, emotionally not very grown up, and dreaming. I lived in a perfect world. This was a fairy tale and I was the princess. I wasn’t. I know that now. I was part of a team.”

“Kagome,” he mumbled around her finger.

“I know now that those feelings were foolish. They aren’t with you, Kouga.”

Those blue eyes were bright with emotions and Kagome smiled more, feeling her own overwhelm her.

“I thought I loved Inuyasha, but I know I love you.”

His mouth opened and his tongue brushed over her finger. She let her hand fall away and then his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply, relaying so much love and devotion, she felt the tears fall for real.

“You’re my woman,” he whispered, wiping her tears away.

Kouga held her close for a minute, before he placed a chaste kiss on her nose and reached for his discarded shirt to clean himself up as best as he could.

Kagome chuckled a little and his eyes danced. "If you want to take shower, you know where the bathroom is."

"That a subtle hint?" she teased.

He grinned. "That's a precaution. You know how finely tuned my sense of smelling is - and with you smelling like you do right now, we'll never make it to the breakfast table."

"Is that right?" Kagome grinned, pulling her lover on top of her.

"You’re not up to more, love," he whispered, lips almost touching hers.

"How do you know?"

"I do."

Kouga's hand ghosted over her thighs and dipped in between, and though it caused a jolt of pleasure, she also hissed with a sudden pain. It subsided immediately but it surely had made itself known.

"It was your first time, Kagome. You're a little sore right now. Maybe you'd like to take a bath."

Kagome blushed a little and he ran a gentle caress over the dusky cheeks.

"Sounds like a plan,” Kagome said. “You're scrubbing my back?"

"Oh, I don't know - do you insist?"

"Absolutely."

Kouga looked at her with a serious expression, thumbs gently caressing her temples.

"I do love you. You know that, don't you?"

"You waited five hundred years for me."

"Yes, I did."

The kiss was sweet and slow, and Kagome ran her hand over the smooth back of the man she loved. A wolf-youkai, the last of his kind...

"Kouga?"

"Hm?"

"Back then, when you declared me your woman...?"

"Yes?"

"You did it to piss off Inuyasha, right?"

Kouga chuckled. "Was it that obvious?"

"Sometimes."

"Well... yeah, sometimes I just wanted to see his face. But I meant it, though. Don't you ever believe I just did it for dog face..."

"Kouga!"

"Errr... Inuyasha. I really fell in love with you right from the start. Maybe I didn't really show it to you properly, but..."

"You had other things on your mind."

"And you loved Inuyasha."

“This is a different time now,” Kagome said seriously.

“It is. It’s our time.”

She embraced him tightly, feeling his warmth against her, his gentle hold, his strength.

Their time.

Something she had wanted for so long.

I love you, she thought fervently.

* * *

Miroku leaned back into the bench and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. His mind was wandering back when this land had been just that - land. Now it was a large buzzing city, concrete covering most of the ground and there was only the occasional green spot or park - like this arboretum.

Sango had shown foresight when they had constructed this building and insisted on a large green recreation area that would give every employee the possibility to relax. He sipped at his coffee and sighed silently - it was nice and calm, but not the same as it had been - well, five hundred years ago. He sensed the arrival of another person, but he knew his friends and colleagues that well he didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Mind if I join you?" Kouga asked quietly, and slipped onto the bench when he made an inviting gesture.

Both men sat in silence, enjoying their beverages, but Miroku understood that there was something on the youkai's mind.

"Tell," he finally said.

"There is nothing to tell..."

"Kouga, you've been edgy all day long. It's even more than your usual restlessness when you're too long out of the countryside. And you came here to talk to me, right?"

Miroku opened his eyes to see Kouga nod. The wolf youkai was gripping his mug hard, staring into the brown liquid, and he looked very introspective.

"Is it about Kagome?" Miroku helped.

Kouga nodded again.

Miroku had picked up on their changing relationship right from the start. He didn’t know how much Inuyasha knew, but even if he had discovered the same rising interest, he had yet to act on it. And act he would. Miroku was sure about it. For his partner, Kagome was a little sister he protected fiercely – especially against perceived threats in form of a wolf youkai he loved sparring with.

"I see. Hm, let me contemplate - if it is about Kagome I see several options. You and her broke up?"

"No!"

"Then you had a fight?"

"No."

"There's someone else?"

"Definitely no."

"Then she didn't want to take your relationship to the next level and you're ... err, discouraged?"

This time Kouga shot him a short glance that told Miroku he was on the right path.

"Not... exactly," the youkai murmured.

"She did take it to the next level?"

"No... she skipped the next level."

"And went straight to... ?"

"She slept with me."

Now Miroku's eyebrows rose.

"And that's disturbing you why exactly?"

"She's nineteen."

"So?"

"She's young. I mean, I was her first and... "

"Was it good? For both of you?"

Kouga nodded warily.

"At least I think. She was very ... uh, explorative."

Miroku had to suppress a chuckle at the small blush the other man's face was taking, and his slight movement. Must be one memory ...

"And now you aren't sure what she might expect from you?"

"Something like that. Nineteen is so young, Miroku."

"Kouga, remember when you first met her, when you declared her your woman? She was fifteen then. Back in the feudal era, women started to give birth at the age of fourteen or fifteen. It was no big deal, on the contrary. It was common. You lived there, you've seen it. I remember hitting on a girl when she was only eleven. I would have waited, of course, but still... "

"Yeah. I was five hundred years younger then, too."

"Kouga, you waited those five hundred years to see her again. Do you love her? Really love her?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in the youkai's answer.

"And she loves you?"

"At least she told me so."

"Then I don't see your problem. Love her, Kouga. I bet that's all she expects from you. Be there for her, as you have been in the last few years, be her friend if she needs one, be her lover, her partner. That's all you can do."

*

Inuyasha's reaction to his lover's announcment that Kouga and Kagome had found each other was a mixed one. On one side he was happy that she had found a partner, on the other he was growling and snarling and threatning to wring the wolf's neck should he ever hurt her. Miroku watched it with quiet amusement, finally pulling his life mate into his arms and silencing his threats with a deep kiss.

"Confess. You want them to be happy."

Golden eyes flared with indignation, then relented. "As long as she's happy… even with someone like him…" he huffed.

Miroku rested his head against Inuyasha's, chuckling. "Of course."

 * * *

Miroku rolled from his side to his back, swearing slightly as the sheets tangled around his legs. It wasn't too warm in his bedroom, yet he was hot and sticky. Having felt restless the entire day, he closed his eyes again, trying to even out his breathing and fall into a comforting meditation. It didn't work and after another restless half hour he simply gave up.

It couldn't just be that his partner wasn't here with him, now could it? He and Inuyasha had been apart before, and just because his lover had been held up couldn't be the reason for his insomnia. Inuyasha had called this afternoon and told him he would take a later flight which would arrive the other morning. No big deal. Miroku admitted that he missed his hanyou lover, had looked forward to this evening, but most certainly Inuyasha would have wanted nothing but sleep. So why? What was wrong with him?

He sighed slightly, pulled his robe closed and went to his office. There were always some bills and books waiting for him to take care of.

I feel like some love-sick fool, he chastised himself. We're life mates. We spent five centuries together, and I pine because he's overdue from a flight. He even called!

Shaking his head in disgust, he flicked on the lights. Still, the sense of needing Inuyasha here was growing. It had never been this bad throughout their prior separations. Heck, he had spent years apart from him while studying other cultures and their magic.

What was wrong with him?

Miroku sat down on his office chair and studied the piles everywhere.

He would drown himself in work. Best cure for insomina there was.

 *

Miroku realized he had been staring at his notes for almost ten minutes now without even really seeing them. Rubbing his right hand absentmindedly he scanned the numbers again, relieved to find he hadn't written anything wrong.

His palm itched.

His left went to scratch over it, again and again, the skin already red and sensitive. Still, he scratched on.

Another ten minutes later he gave a growl of disgust. There was no making headway anywhere tonight! He couldn't sleep, he couldn't work, his sense of needing Inuyasha was growing, and the itch drove him crazy.

Blunt nails scratched over flushed, hot skin.

A brief pain lanced through his palm.

Looking at his right hand he sucked in a slightly shocked breath. The skin on his right palm was a purple red in a circle of about three centimeters, the flesh swollen and hot. The whole thing looked dangerously inflamed, but Miroku had no idea what could have caused this. Brushing over the flesh carefully he found it was surprisingly numb, almost as if... as if it wasn't really... there?

Shaking his head, blaming his tiredness and exhaustion, Miroku used some pain-relieving salve to cover the infection and then wrapped a bandage around it to keep himself from smearing the stuff everywhere. He swallowed a few pain-killers just for good measure, hoping they would make him drowsy enough to fall asleep.

They did.

When he woke the next morning the pain was gone, as was the itch, but the inflammation remained.

He forgot about it the moment his life mate returned, as their bodies entwined in an age-old dance, as pleasure took away his worries, his sleepless nights, his pain..

~fin~


End file.
